<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Beginning by yummycrummy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942969">A New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy'>yummycrummy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Breakfast Club (1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Breakfast Club kids go through heavy things during their lives. Friendship, bullies, peer pressure especially. But in the end they learn they always have each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Clark/Allison Reynolds, John Bender/Claire Standish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kids goin through rough stuff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 17th 1984<br/>
WEDNESDAY (a few days later) </p>
<p>The sun was truly the most terrible and blind-inducing thing to ever exist. To Bender, anyway. The damned yellow orb burst through his open blinds as he laid in his bed spread-eagled, only in his boxers and T-shirt, that faintly smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. He contemplated just sleeping the day away, not caring that he was probably already running late for that hellhole people called school. But unfortunately, that wasn’t going to be his schedule for that day. </p>
<p>“JOHN!” A loud, ominous voice shouted from behind his bedroom door, and Bender was on his feet in an instant, falling off said bed in the process. He clumsily righted himself as he began to gather his clothes together, his door banging open as his father stepped in, his face an angry scowl that meant there was trouble. </p>
<p>“Your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes,” The man said, pointing to the clock on his son’s bedside. He glared at the boy and his eyes nearly disappeared under his thick eyebrows. “Were you sleeping in again?"</p>
<p>“No, sir.” Bender said, his voice slightly shaky and croaky from being awoken so loudly. He cleared his throat. “I was just getting up. You ah, just gave me a head start.” </p>
<p>“You trying to be funny, boy?"</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Then get dressed.” His father turned around to leave. His hand still on the doorknob, he then said, “And don’t even think about skipping. I’ll know.” And then he was gone. </p>
<p>Once the older man was finally out of earshot, Bender allowed himself to breathe again. He narrowed his eyes at the closed door of his room and picked up his clothes, muttering under his breath, “Fucking asshole.” </p>
<p>//////////////////////////</p>
<p>The chilly air sent spikes of pain against Brian’s thin cheeks. He had always been a lightweight and didn’t exercise as much as the jocks in school did, but he regrets not putting on some weight now that it was winter. He tucked his arms under his armpits and made his way down the salted streets, the heavy breeze nearly causing him to stumble over his feet. He checked his watch and found that it was not eight-fifty yet, which meant he could still make it to school  on time. His mother would’ve drove him, but she had to take his sister. So he had to walk. In the cold.</p>
<p>Real nice. </p>
<p>The school slowly came into view as he made it up the steep hill of the neighbourhood he lived in, and a smile came to his lips in relief. He was glad he didn’t live so far away. Continuing on, he couldn’t help but catch sight of Allison and Andy walking together not too far away. His smile didn’t fade though, as he saw this. He did think they were cute together. He just didn’t expect them to keep it up since Saturday. </p>
<p>“Uh, hey!” Brian called out before he could stop himself. The two kids looked his way, and the nerd felt his smile titter a little, feeling anxious for whatever reason. Maybe it was because he had spilled what he had done in their group discussion? Yeah, that was probably it. </p>
<p>He watched as Andy gave Allison a curious glance before walking over to him, his girlfriend catching up beside him. Brian noticed that she still had her hair parted, and was wearing a light blue coat and small mittens. It looked odd on her, strange even, yet still looked like it suited her. It was captivating, breathtaking as well. He half expected her to be wearing all black. But here she was, different attire and everything. </p>
<p>It was kinda sexy too. </p>
<p>“Hey.” Andy’s smile was a little strained and tired as he greeted him. He wore his jock jacket, but with a grey overcoat overtop, and some gloves and a small wool cap that matched his jacket. “Good to see you. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“G-Good. Good.” Brian nodded, shrugging. “I’m sorry for being so awkward,” he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “I just didn’t expect to see you two here.”</p>
<p>“Well, we go to the same school, Brainiac.” Allison said to him, her tone cheeky and teasing, but he could see that she was just messing with him. “Why wouldn’t we be here?”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, I get it.” Brian meekly said, laughing again, and the other two joined in. He suddenly didn’t feel as awkward as before, and his laugh was genuine this time. After the three calmed down, he asked, “So...seen Claire around?” </p>
<p>Allison shook her head as Andy shrugged. “Not around town, no.” He replied. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Just asking. I just kinda miss us all hanging out. Like on Saturday.” Brian looked disheartened as he admitted this, looking down at the salted ground below them. “We were like friends, y’know?”</p>
<p>Andy looked off to the side, his tongue working around in his mouth. Allison gave the nerd a saddened look, her eyes showing smpthathly in them. She slowly strode up to him and patted his shoulder, then leaned in to whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>“We still are friends.” She leaned back, giving him a gentle smile. “When we’re all together, we are.” </p>
<p>Brian looked at her, surprised and touched. “Thanks, Alli.”</p>
<p>She gave him one of her grins as she grabbed Andy’s arm, latching onto his side. Andy waved at him as they both continued their trek to the school. Brian watched them go, a warm feeling settling in his chest despite the coldness around him. They were all still friends. That’s all that mattered to him.</p>
<p>//////////////// </p>
<p>Claire was not having a good day.</p>
<p>The first thing was that her mother and father were getting on her nerves again. Like always. Babbling on and on about their problems and that she needs to be on one of their sides or whatever. She didn't really listen. And the second, well, was that she couldn't find her favourite jacket to wear in the winter. </p>
<p>She had searched her whole closet and hadn't come up with it. It was like her beloved article of clothing was gone from her life. Did her mom put it in the wash? No, she would've told her if she was. </p>
<p>Claire knew she was making a big fuss, but she had a reason to. She couldn't just walk to school in a sweater and jeans! No sir. </p>
<p>Just as she was packing her lunch, she suddenly remembered that she had a leather jean jacket in the downstairs closet. Smiling at her own remembrance, she went and got the jacket and put it on, grabbed her bagged lunch and headed out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to her parents.</p>
<p>As she was running out the door, she nearly crashed straight into another person. She skidded to a stop just as she was about to however, and dropped her lunch bag. </p>
<p>The person who she almost bumped into bent down and picked up her lunch, and seeing his face all over again caused a wave of realization to wash over her. </p>
<p>"It's you." Claire whispered, taking her bag from Bender's gloved hand as she stared at him. It was only Saturday that they had seen each other but somehow it felt like forever.</p>
<p>Bender seemed equally as shocked as her as he noticeably swallowed hard, remembering kissing the young girl in the parking lot. "Long time no see." He said cooly, sticking his hands in his pockets. </p>
<p>Claire's face was unreadable for once to him. She looked around, then back at him, her eyes scanning his. "Yeah." </p>
<p>"I see you're wearing a jean jacket." Bender observed, his eyes falling on her outfit as he smirked playfully. "Guess you wanna be like me, huh?" </p>
<p>"Why would I want to dress like some hotshot?" Claire retorted hotly, though the blush that was on her cheeks told a whole different story. </p>
<p>Bender's grin widened. "Oh, so I'm a hotshot now?" He whistled. "That's a spicy comeback. Where'd you learn that?" </p>
<p>Claire pushed him, but not hard enough to hurt him. "Just shut up, ok? We're gonna be late for school if you keep holding me up."</p>
<p>"Did I say that I care?" Bender said obnoxiously. "Oh, that's right, because I don't!" </p>
<p>"So why are you here then?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "You didn't have to, yet here you are." </p>
<p>Bender's hands found their way out of his pockets as he fidgeted on the spot, suddenly looking less confident as before. "My old man made me." He said, looking like he didn't want to tell her in the first place. God, it was like the therapy group all over again. "He's always making me do shit I don't wanna do."</p>
<p>"Ever fake being sick?" </p>
<p>He shook his head. "Can't."</p>
<p>Claire frowned. "Why?" </p>
<p>"Why are you asking so many questions?" Bender snapped, his eyes narrowing as he glared at her. He saw her flinch, and felt a stab of guilt in his heart. He despised when he acted like his dad. It always pissed him off to no end, getting him riled up. </p>
<p>"Sorry." He said quickly, uncharacteristically, shocking Claire. "You're just--concerned. Don't be, alright? It'll only cause you trouble." </p>
<p>"But I care about you." Claire lifted her hand to touch his elbow comfortingly, feeling him tense up from her touch. That little detail hurt her, though she chose to ignore it for now. "And I want you to know that I'm...here, anytime. To talk. You can talk to me, John." </p>
<p>Bender's glare softened as he saw how truthful she was being, and how gentle her eyes were. She really did care, despite how much of a jerk he was to her. She cared… </p>
<p>"You seriously mean that?" Bender asked her, a questionable look on his face. "Because...because if you're just messing with me.." </p>
<p>"I'm not. Look, you're a real prick, but I can tell you're in pain." Claire began, her tone matter of fact and calm sounding. Almost like a physiatrist. "You can act like a smug douche all you want but just remember, that there are people you can talk to." She gave him a warm smile. "Including me." </p>
<p>A lump suddenly grew in Bender's throat, and he swallowed it down, still looking deeply into her eyes. "Well uh, thanks, Claire." He returned her smile. "That's coming alot from a prissy girl like you." </p>
<p>"Ha-ha. Okay big guy, let's get to school. We're behind as it is." She took his hand in his and began to lead the way to the building down the road. She looked at him again, kindness radiating off her being. "And you're welcome." </p>
<p>Bender could feel her eyes on him and he couldn't help but grin as he looked at her, nodding. Today had started off pretty crappy. But now it seemed to be getting a little bit better. </p>
<p>/////////////////<br/>
10:30 A.M</p>
<p>Two hours had passed and second period was finally over. Claire made her merry way out of her Math class and went to her locker to get her textbook for her next class; Science. She had seen Brian, Allison, and Andy in the hallways and had given them a smile, which they returned, and she was happy for it. When she arrived at the school she and Bender had parted ways, even though she didn't really want to leave his side for once. He did have his other friends to hang out with, she knew that. </p>
<p>So why did she care so much about him so suddenly? </p>
<p>Claire wasn't a dunce. She wasn't like the other mean girls in the school that pranced around in the hallways with their little groups. Well, she was, she had her own group but she wasn't the mean and rude one of the bunch. Her friends were. And she hated it. </p>
<p>Slamming her locker shut, she turned to leave until she smacked right into the chest of none other than Bender himself. She 'oofed' slightly and stepped back, catching herself. </p>
<p>"This is the second time you've bumped into me." Bender stepped back from her, shaking his head with a little smile. "You really should look where you're going, you know." </p>
<p>"Well I'm sorry that you just so happened to be in my way." She rolled her eyes, stepping to the side as she began to walk down the crowded hall. Bender quickly caught up with her, walking side by side. </p>
<p>"Heading to Science?" He asked her nonchalantly. </p>
<p>"Yeah. What about you?" </p>
<p>"Science too. What a coincidence." </p>
<p>"I've seen you in that class before. You always look like you're going to punch the teacher in the face." Claire said, chuckling. </p>
<p>"It's the boredom. It just really gets to me." Bender picked at his nails with his teeth as he shoved his other hand into his pocket. "And I also just hate the teacher." </p>
<p>"He can be a bit cranky." She agreed. </p>
<p>Bender scoffed, moving to her other side as a group of kids passed by, now beside the lockers. "A bit? Oh please, you're smarter than all the other idiots in this school. You can tell he's more than just-" He added air quotes as he then said, "'A bit cranky'." </p>
<p>Claire looked at him as they stopped just outside their next class. A bashful smirk was on her face. "You think I'm smart?" </p>
<p>Bender hesitated, his mouth hanging open slightly as he lowered his hand from his mouth. He shut it slowly, then nodded with a shrug, his hair waving around like it always did. "Uh, yeah. So what if I did?" </p>
<p>"I just think it's sweet that you'd say that." She said, adjusting the books she had in her arms. "It's unlike you to be so nice. I like it." </p>
<p>"Hey, I was just stating a fact. You don't have to get all lovey on me." Bender waved a finger in her face as he moved past her, a faint blush on his cheeks. "C'mon." </p>
<p>Claire just giggled and followed him inside, liking seeing him getting all flustered instead of her. She wasn't the one getting all hot and bothered this time. (SCORE ONE FOR CLAIRE!) </p>
<p>As the other kids took their seats, the Science teacher, Mr. Jackson, came in, wearing some slacks and a button up shirt and a tie that was space themed and had a whole bunch of stars and planets on it. </p>
<p>"Alright people today we're going to indulge ourselves into the wonders of the planet Pluto." He announced, grabbing some chalk and drawing the planet on the board. "We'll be discussing if there's water on it, or any life at all." He turned to his class. "Any questions before I send you into groups?" </p>
<p>"Yeah." Bender didn't bother to raise his hand. His legs were propped up on his desk as he leaned back in his chair. "When can we leave?" </p>
<p>A few kids snickered at his joke. Mr. Jackdon didn't even twitch. He walked forward and sat on his desk. "Very nice joke, Mr. Bender. Did you think of that one yourself?" </p>
<p>"Yup. And are you gonna answer it?" </p>
<p>"I think you know the answer. Now," He looked around the room, quietly counting each student. "I will be choosing partners for your assignment to give me facts about Pluto." </p>
<p>/////LUNCHTIME/////</p>
<p>The hallways were mostly less crowded when lunch rolled around. Kids hung out on the floor, eating their meals as they talked with their friends, or for some, none at all. </p>
<p>Bender scanned down the current hallway he was in. No kids. He didn't feel like going after some helpless kid today. He felt rather weak, which was pretty normal for him at this time of the day. Bender hardly ever ate, and when he did it was either stolen or given to him only rarely. His father never cooked as he was always busy drinking his brains away, and his mother was off sleeping with guys, so she was never home much. </p>
<p>Sitting down against the many lockers, Bender groaned to himself as hunger ached his senses. He hated not being able to eat when he desperately needed to. He had managed to grab a chicken wing off his old man yesterday afternoon but that was pretty much it. If he had taken any more he would have noticed, and...well…</p>
<p>Nothing good would've turned out after that.</p>
<p>"Hey." </p>
<p>Glancing upwards to see who had spoken, Bender saw Brian standing beside him, backpack slung over his shoulder and a bagged lunch in his hand. </p>
<p>Bender waved at him and tilted his head back against the lockers. "What do you want?" </p>
<p>"I just saw you sitting here all alone. I just thought you'd be hanging with all your other friends." Brian said nervously. "I know it's really none of my business, but-"</p>
<p>"Why the hell do you care?" Bender cut him off. "Shouldn't you be off studying and getting with your little girlfriend?" </p>
<p>"Allison isn't my girlfriend!" Brian shouted a little too loudly, quieting down immediately as his face reddened, realizing what he had just said. "B-Besides, she's with Andy." </p>
<p>"Oh. So that's why you're here alone then." Bender chewed on his nails as he then spat on the ground, (I don't know why boys do this, its friggin gross). </p>
<p>"You caught my attention. That's why I'm here." Brian walked a little closer, looking a bit edgy. "And you looked lonely, too." </p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Bender shot him a glare. "Lonely? For your information, I have friends of my own, unlike you." </p>
<p>"Then why are you not with them?" Brian shot back, catching the criminal off guard for a second. When had this kid grown some balls?</p>
<p>"I don't see how it's any of your business." </p>
<p>"I consider it to be more of a concern." </p>
<p>"What, are you my therapist now?" </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Brian sat down beside him, eliciting a confused Bender to scoot away. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" </p>
<p>"Sitting beside you." Brian told him simply, placing his backpack down beside him. </p>
<p>Bender glowered. "For what reason exactly?"</p>
<p>Brian stared at him for a few minutes, before grabbing his backpack and unzipping it slowly. Bender watched him curiously as he took out a banana, and held it out towards him. </p>
<p>"You don't have any lunch with you." The nerd said shyly. "You um, must be hungry, yeah?"</p>
<p>Bender looked at the food in Brian's hand, then back at him, then back at the banana, as if in a trance. A kid offering him some food? That had never happened to him in his life. He was usually the one TAKING someone's food. </p>
<p>"You're...giving me your banana?" He asked, pointing to the fruit. </p>
<p>"Uh..well, yeah. I got it out for you. I'm not just gonna let you starve to death." Brian laughed a little uneasily. As Bender kept staring at him, he sighed, grabbing his gloved hand and putting the banana in it. "Here. Eat it." </p>
<p>Bender looked at the banana now clutched in his hand, feeling like he was in a dream. "After the nasty stuff I always say," He said quietly, lifting a hand to peel the banana's skin, "you still want me to eat?" </p>
<p>"Of course. We gotta stick together, don't we?" Brian gave him a friendly smile, taking out his own lunch. He had a sandwich and some coke, plus some oranges and crackers. "If you want any more just ask." </p>
<p>Bender looked at him for the hundredth time, his eyes wide. He looked back down at the now unpeeled banana and couldn't take it anymore. He bit into it, savoring the taste and letting it get into his mouth. He hadn't realized how hungry he was.</p>
<p>"Woah, take it easy," Brian laughed, chewing on his sandwich as he watched Bender gobble down his source of potassium. "You're going to choke if you eat it like that."</p>
<p>"Well-" Bender swallowed down some chunks of his food, breathing heavily. "People like me don't get to eat as much as you do. So let me eat how I want, yeah?" He hungrily ate some more until he finished it all. Once he was finished, he wanted more. </p>
<p>"You want some of my crackers?" Brian asked, holding out some of his leftovers. Bender looked at them in his outstretched hands and snatched them from him, putting them all into his mouth at once, startling him. </p>
<p>"Holy crap. Do you not get fed at home at all?" Brian's eyebrows were so high they could have jumped off his head. </p>
<p>"Not-" Bender coughed as he gulped down the last remains of the crackers, gasping hard. "really. No." </p>
<p>"That isn't right. Everyone should get a decent amount of food." Brian shook his head, digging into his backpack once again as he grabbed some hotdogs chunks and some carrots. "You can have my snack. I didn't want it anyway." </p>
<p>Bender couldn't believe him. He was giving him more of his food? After what an ass he had made of himself that day? And today? </p>
<p>"You kidding me?" He sputtered, almost sounding breathless. "Why?" </p>
<p>"Because you're almost as skinny as me, for God's sake." Brian shoved the ziplock bag into Bender's chest, giving him that 'you better eat it all' mom look. "You need to eat." </p>
<p>Bender's hands tightened around the ziplock as he stared down at it in his lap. He then looked up at Brian, a grin on his face. "You my mom now or something?" </p>
<p>Brian didn't answer, but he did give him a grin back. Bender happily dug in, enjoying the free lunch he was getting from his 'friend'. It wasn't soggy or distasteful like what he sometimes got at home, but good, real tasting food. He almost felt like crying. But he didn't. He had a reputation to uphold, of course.</p>
<p>The two boys sat in the hallway for the rest of lunch, talking and eating. Brian feeling generous and not lonely like usual, and Bender, feeling exceptionally happy for once in his life.</p>
<p>///////MID-DAY//////</p>
<p>The school day was slowly (excruciatingly) coming to a close. The sky had turned grey and foggy, and a heavy breeze still whisked through the air as kids descended from the building as the final bell rang. Bender, along with Brian, Allison, Claire and Andy came out the door in a little group, talking amongst themselves. They had gotten together around one of the breaktimes and decided to be with each other if only for a short amount of time. Claire was hesitant at first, as she was worried that her so-called friends would think of her if they saw her hanging out with people unlike them. Andy was worried too, but decided to go against peer pressure for once and be with some kids who he could relate to. </p>
<p>As all the other kids walked off, the five parted ways from the huge group of kids and stayed behind to gather together, now walking together as they did when they were in Saturday detention. </p>
<p>"I seriously can't take much more of gym class." Claire was saying, pulling her jean jacket tighter around herself. "It's wearing me down."</p>
<p>"You gotta keep exercising if you want to keep your butt looking fine, Cherry." Bender told her with a coy grin, giving her behind a light smack. </p>
<p>"Oh, screw off!" She yelped, swatting his hand away, a smile of her own on her face. The other three just laughed at their bickering. </p>
<p>"Get this guys," Bender walked backwards as he faced the group, his hands in the air, "I spray painted Dick's office wall." </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, you did WHAT?" Brian cried, looking horrified. "Why?!"</p>
<p>"'Cause I can." Bender turned back around, shoving his hands in his pockets of his long coat. "You should've seen what I wrote. I know he'll get a good glimpse of it tomorrow." He cackled to himself. </p>
<p>"What did you write?" Andy asked him, his eyebrows furrowed. </p>
<p>"Just a simple, 'Go suck a-" </p>
<p>"Alright, ok, I think I got the message." Andy lifted a hand, hurrying his step to walk beside the taller boy. "You know he's only going to make your Saturday detentions last until next fall when he sees it, right?"</p>
<p>"I don't really give a crap. He can have me for as long as he wants, I don't care." Bender tugged at his sleeves as he adjusted his coat, the cold air getting into the thin material. </p>
<p>"You should care." Claire cut in, "You don't want to be stuck with Vernon 'til you graduate. And that's next year. Or did you forget?" </p>
<p>"I don't even know if I'll graduate, Princess. My detention record isn't even either of your business's even if we are all chums now." Bender began to walk in the other direction as the others stopped, wondering where he was going. </p>
<p>"I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow." He called over his shoulder, giving a friendly middle finger from behind as he made his way down the street. </p>
<p>"Real friendly guy, isn't he?" Allison said scornfully, sticking her tongue out at the speck in the distance. </p>
<p>"He's just grouchy from the cold. He'll wear down eventually, just give it time." Claire told them, walking to stand in front of the others. "I'm gonna head home to. Get home safely, you guys."</p>
<p>"You too, Claire." Brian told her softly, earning him a gentle smile that made him blush. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Be safe. I think it'll snow soon too so be fast." Andy informed her, taking off his scarf. "Here, take my scarf."</p>
<p>"No, you keep it. I'll be fine. But thank you." She told him politely, turning around. "Bye, guys."</p>
<p>"Bye." Allison waved, pouting sadly that one of her friends were leaving. The two boys waved goodbye as she walked off. </p>
<p>"Well…" Brian faced the two, rubbing his neck. "You guys wanna come over to my house and watch some movies?"</p>
<p>"Sure. I don't want to be around my dad anyway." Andy nodded in agreement, thinking watching some movies with his buddies would keep the pressure of his father off his mind. He looked down at Allison, "You coming?"</p>
<p>"Heck yeah I am. If it's horror I'm game." The girl beamed, excited at the thought of watching so many flicks. </p>
<p>"Let's get a move on then." Brian smiled, beginning to lead the way. "I got a lot of horror movies in my closet my parents don't know about." </p>
<p>"Score!" Allison said excitedly, making Andy jump in surprise. </p>
<p>////////PAIN///////</p>
<p>The darkened streets were always unsettling at night unlike the morning in Bender's neighbourhood. He had walked for a few hours, anything to avoid going home straight away. Thankfully, he had some of his pot with him, and he had smoked it on the pavement in front of some random house until the person inside came out, yelling at him to stop his 'no good drugging business' on their property. </p>
<p>Eventually, he knew he had to home sooner or later. Bender climbed the steps to his run down house, already hearing the familiar screaming of his parents arguing from inside. He mentally prepared himself as he opened the door, wanting to ignore whatever was happening and just get straight to the sanctuary that was his room.</p>
<p>He took off his boots and jacket and started to make his way down the carpeted thin hall, before a creak in the floorboards made him stop entirely, making him wince. The shouting in the kitchen suddenly ceased, and Bender saw his father turn the corner. </p>
<p>"You're finally home. Where the fuck were you?" Mr. Bender asked, walking towards his son.</p>
<p>Bender looked around, shrugging, his half smoked joint tucked sneakily in his pants. "Just out for a walk." He replied, looking down at the floor, trying to act casual.</p>
<p>"Were you doing pot again?"</p>
<p>"No, sir." </p>
<p>"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME." Mr. Bender suddenly grabbed his son by the hair, pulling him close so that they were face to face. "I can smell that shit on your breath from a mile away. What did I say about you being around those people?!" </p>
<p>"Not t-to do it." Bender said, voice trembling as he felt his father's hand grip his hair tighter, making him grit his teeth and clench his eyes shut from the pain.</p>
<p>"And what did you do? You do it anyway! You never listen to me, and for that you're a pathetic little SHIT!" Mr. Bender threw him down on the floor onto his palms and knees. "Wait," the older man suddenly spotted the stick of the joint jutting out from Bender's briefs, and he hastily reached forward to pluck it out. "You still have it with you?!" </p>
<p>"I was going to throw it away." Bender lied, looking down at the ground. Sweat lined his forehead and he gulped hard, trying to steady his racing heart. "I swear." </p>
<p>"No you weren't. You were probably going to go back into your room and smoke it a few more times, weren't you?"</p>
<p>"I wasn't." </p>
<p>"I already told you not to fucking LIE to me!" Mr. Bender grabbed Bender by his arm and pulled him up, shoving him against the wall. Bender stared past his enraged father and saw his mom in the kitchen, watching the ordeal with a faraway look in her eyes. She just kept standing there like always, watching them go at it, doing nothing to help. He knew she wanted to, somehow, but she was always too afraid to go against the man who she supposed was in love with her. </p>
<p>"What the hell are you looking at?" Mr. Bender suddenly took his chin in his hand and forced him to look at him. "Look at me. Look at THIS," He shoved the joint in his face, "thing that is fuckin' up your sorry excuse of a brain!" </p>
<p>"Says the guy who drinks until he passes out." Bender muttered before he could stop. The next thing he knew he felt a heavy backhand slam across his face and he was on the floor again, pain filling up his face as he felt it already begin to swell. Dizziness filled him as he blinked hard, his face feeling like it was on fire.</p>
<p>"Don't you talk like that to me EVER, you little brat!" His father yelled, stomping over to stand beside him. He kicked him hard in the stomach, knocking the air from his lungs. "PIECE OF FUCKIN' SHIT." He kept kicking him for a couple more times, cursing and yelling at the boy with so much rage that anyone could harbor on one single person. </p>
<p>Bender curled in on himself as he clutched at his middle, coughing and crying out as pain shot down his body. He could see stars dancing in front of him as he felt the kicking stop for what felt like an eternity, and his hair getting tugged once again, his father's cruel face coming into view through his hazy vision.</p>
<p>"Now, what did you learn today?" The man asked, the smell of beer and cigarettes heavy on his breath, causing Bender to gag. When he didn't answer straight away, he shook him then yelled directly into his ear, "I said, WHAT DID YOU LEARN TODAY?!" </p>
<p>"To n-not talk b..back." Bender managed to say, tears rising in his eyes as he fought to keep them back in vain. He hiccuped and shook in his father's grip, his face still pained as he kept his eyes on the floor, anywhere but the man looming beside him.</p>
<p>"Good boy." Mr. Bender released his vice grip he had on his hair and stepped back. He saw the earring in Bender's ear from where he had taken it the day before from Claire. "Now get the hell out of my sight." </p>
<p>Scrambling to his feet, Bender hurried to his room, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it, breathing hard despite the pain in his lungs. He choked as the tears he had been fighting back finally broke through, and he sobbed into his arms, the very image of a broken young man. </p>
<p>(This was painful to type)<br/>
//////DAY 2///////<br/>
November 16th 1984</p>
<p>More pain was the first thing Bender woke to. Nothing new, but it still hurt nonetheless. He struggled to get up from off the floor from where he had passed out. He hadn't even made it to his bed last night. His bed hardly even looked like one, it was just a mattress with a torn blanket on it. Wrappers caked the floor and pictures of naked women and band names were on his wall. A closet in the corner for where he had accidentally hid his drugs in when he was much younger and stupider. Mr. Bender had found out, and had broken his wrist and some ribs, only stopping his harsh punishment when he didn't have it in him anymore. </p>
<p>Bender ran a hand through his hair, stifling a hiss of pain through his teeth at the flair of pain in his stomach. He managed to get to his feet and check the clock that was beside his bed. It was four in the morning. He couldn't go back to sleep, he was going to have to go to school in three hours. He didn't want to, but he knew that if he skipped his father would kill him. </p>
<p>Wanting to forget the thought of going back to that useless place, he went over to his bed and sat down, reaching underneath the dust clotted thing to grab a bag of weed he had kept secretly hidden. Bender opened it, his fingers brushing over the drug as he stared down at it. His hands shook, nearly dropping the bag in his hold. He inhaled deeply and got his lighter out, lighting the joint up and putting it in his mouth. Just a puff, he reminded himself. Anything to get away from the pain for just an hour. Anything. </p>
<p>///////BUS STOP////////</p>
<p>The morning air wasn't as chilly as yesterday as Claire stood at the bus stop, along with a few other kids waiting or sitting down. She glanced around and then down at her watch. She grumpily held herself for warmth as she continued to look around, her eyes widening slightly as she saw a familiar person in the distance walking, more like limping towards them. </p>
<p>Bender glanced up from his stumbling trek to see Claire not too far away, and he felt a bit of hope rise in his chest at the sight. She could always lift his spirits with her personality. Making his way towards her, she joined him, looking behind her as the other kids didn't seem to notice that they were together. </p>
<p>"Your cheek is all swollen. Did you get into a fight?" She asked him, concern in her voice.</p>
<p>Bender chuckled forcefully, rubbing his aching ribs. "Yeah, you could say that." He cracked his stiff arm joints, then scratched at his head. "I'll live." </p>
<p>"Mm.." Claire furrowed her eyebrows as she watched his body language. He looked exhausted and worn down. Guilt flooded her as she remembered how he played out his parents' relationship with him back in the school. "I hope so." </p>
<p>She looked away for a moment, then back up at the criminal, giving him a warm smile. Bender was confused by seeing it, yet it made him feel warm inside, which was a rare feeling for him. </p>
<p>Claire lifted one of her hands tentatively to his face. Bender instantly recoiled as if expecting to be hit, but relaxed as he felt a cool, soft hand rest upon his bruised cheek. He looked down at the ginger, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>"You didn't forget, did you?" She said, her voice a low whisper. </p>
<p>He nodded, biting the inside of his cheek as he leaned into her touch. "I know. I'm...just not ready." </p>
<p>"That's ok. I can wait as long as it takes." Claire took her hand away, pulling back. Bender wished for her gentle, smooth hand to be on his face again, and his face clearly showed this, as he saw Claire smirk. "We can continue off later."</p>
<p>Bender grinned, reaching out to stroke her own cheek with the back of his gloved hand. "I'll be looking forward to it, Sweets." </p>
<p>He was delightfully pleased as he saw Claire blush and smile that adorable smile she had. The two broke apart, their eyes breaking contact as the bus approached from behind, and the other kids began to board. The sky seemed to light up, the sun peeking through the murky grey dull sky as the clouds began to part ways. </p>
<p>///////MID BREAK////////</p>
<p>Andy slammed his locker shut as he spotted his group of jock friends nearby. He felt anxious. He hadn't told them that Allison was with him. What would they even think? Would they think that she was just some loner freak and that he was wasting his time with her? </p>
<p>That thought made him feel angry. Allison was important to him. He knew all about peer pressure from his dad, yet he could never stand up for himself around him, or any of his…friends. </p>
<p>The jocks noticed him staring and began to make their way to him. Andy kicked himself for getting lost in his thoughts. He opened his locker again to try and avoid any communication, but it was to no avail. </p>
<p>"What's up, Clark?" One of the jocks, Daniel, asked him. He was a tall and fairly built young man with blonde hair that stuck up high in the air, along with piercing blue eyes. "Wanna come hang with us?" </p>
<p>"Not today." Andy closed his locker and faced the three. "I've got stuff to do." </p>
<p>Another jock, Terry, a jock about his size with bright, innocent brown eyes and long dark hair that stopped past his ears snorted. He slung an arm around Andy's shoulders and pulled him close. "Is it schoolwork or sumthin'?" He said, giving the athlete a noogie. "Come on, ditch it. Come train with us." </p>
<p>Andy gently pushed him away, shaking his head. "I told you, I have stuff I gotta do. Sorry, guys." </p>
<p>Ben, a smaller jock with dirty brown hair that looked like it wasn't washed properly just laughed. "Sporto, quit lying." </p>
<p>"I'm not." He said defensively, leaning against his locker. </p>
<p>"You totally are, dude. You have it all over your face. You're with someone, aren't you?" Terry grinned mischievously as colour flooded Andy's face at his question. "Oooh, by your reaction I think I'm right." </p>
<p>His buddies all snickered wildly. Andy rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance, straightening back up. "Okay, yeah, I am. That cool with you guys?" </p>
<p>"I don't care, man. It's cool that you found a girl." Ben told him with a smile. "Who's the lucky lady?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, who?" The other two chimed in at the same time, both wearing excited expressions. </p>
<p>Andy looked between them, not knowing what their reactions would be if he told them who exactly he was dating. Taking an uneasy breath, he told them. </p>
<p>A few minutes passed in an uncomfortable silence. Andy felt sweat slide down the side of his head as he saw their mixed expressions. Finally, Terry spoke first. </p>
<p>"That loon? You're dating her?" He said, shaking his head with a flabbergasted look. "Stop screwing with us, Clark." </p>
<p>"Yeah, you're not funny." Ben said, equally as shocked as his friend. </p>
<p>"Dude, when did your standards get so low?" Daniel asked him, his bushy eyebrows furrowed together as he had a perplexed face. </p>
<p>Andy's hands curled into fists at his sides. "Fuck you guys. She's not like what people say about her. She's...she's.." </p>
<p>"She's what?" Ben repeated, stepping closer, as did the other two. "An insane insomniac looking slut?" </p>
<p>"Don't talk about her like that." Andy glared at him with fury in his eyes. "And back off." </p>
<p>"Or what? What will you do? Go and tell that little bitch that I hit you?" The jock gave him a hard push into his locker behind him. Andy continued to stare at him, a blazing fire building inside of him. </p>
<p>"What'll you do, Sporto? Huh? You wouldn't hit your own friends." He leaned in close, smirking disgustingly, "you're just a pussy 'cause your daddy runs your life. And I'm not wrong, am I?" </p>
<p>A sudden flash of speed hurled itself upon the other boy so fast Terry and Daniel barely had time to blink in surprise as they stepped back, only to watch as Andy began to pummel Ben with punches across his face.<br/>
He kept striking him, feeling his knuckles start to bleed from how much pressure he was using. </p>
<p>Soon, the angered athlete stopped, panting as he lowered his now bloodied fists. Ben's face was swollen and bruised you couldn't recognize him. Stepping off the injured boy, Andy stood back, chest heaving and gasping in between breaths. Did he seriously just beat up one of his friends out of anger? </p>
<p>Terry stared down at the unconscious form of his buddy, his face pale and horror stricken. "Did you kill him?" </p>
<p>"No. I-I don't think he did," Daniel pointed at the other rock's moving body. "He just passed out." </p>
<p>"What the hell, Clark?!" Terry rounded on Andy, grabbing him roughly by his jacket front. "What is your problem?!" </p>
<p>"My problem is YOU guys being a bunch of goddamn pricks to Allison!" Andy shoved him off of him, glaring daggers at the stunned boy. "You guys are always being jerks. And I'm probably not the only one who can see it." </p>
<p>"You little-" Daniel started to move towards him, his own fists clenched, but Terry pushed him back with his arm, shaking his head. "What? No, let me at him-!" </p>
<p>"Leave him be. He's crazy." He told his friend with a sneer, keeping his eyes on Andy as he bent down to pick Ben up off the floor. He placed him over his shoulder and gave Andy the middle finger. "You are batshit crazy, you hear me, Clark? BATSHIT. CRAZY." </p>
<p>Andy watched the three leave, his hands unclenching as his panting began to calm. "Yeah, well," he started, "you guys aren't any different!" Brushing sweat from his head, he turned and started for the boy's bathroom. His knuckles burned and he knew they probably needed stitches. </p>
<p>He could still feel the rage swirl around in his chest at the words his so called friends had used on Allison. How dare they. They had no right to say such untrue and terrible things. Why were they even his friends in the first place? Was he that blind in the past? </p>
<p>Andy decided he didn't want to think about that so hard right now. He had to clean himself up before the next period. And boy, was he looking forward to gym. </p>
<p>/////////LUNCHTIME (THURSDAY)////////</p>
<p>Claire sat herself down at her usual spot in the cafeteria. Next to the popular girls, her 'sorta' friends she liked to think. She took out her lunch kit, opening it to reveal what her mother had packed for her that day.</p>
<p>"Sushi again?" One of her friends, Theresa, asked her, wearing a smirk. "Aren't you sick of it by now?" </p>
<p>Claire shook her head. "No, actually. It's my favourite food. I haven't gotten tired of it yet." </p>
<p>"We'll see." Theresa turned back to her own lunch, a salad with dressing on top and vegetables, and began to dig in. Claire looked around the busy and talkative cafeteria, ignoring her other friends gossiping amongst themselves. She spotted Bender sitting at one of the far off tables with his own friends, and he, too, looked somewhat bored of being with them. It made her smile slightly. </p>
<p>His eyes suddenly caught her staring at him and she quickly turned her gaze away, still feeling his eyes on her. Clearing her throat, she looked the other way to try and find more of the Breakfast Club. Andy and Allison sat together with Brian at a nearby table, seeming to be in a deep conversation. Claire noticed that the jock's hands were bandaged up, and that Allison was clutching at his arm protectively, and saying something to him that she couldn't make out. </p>
<p>Choosing to mind her own business, she turned back to her sushi and started to eat. As she did so, she couldn't help but feel...lonely. She felt silly thinking that, sure, with all her friends surrounding her, yet being apart from the people who had become a bit close to on that fateful day made something in her stirr. She felt that they all should sit together, laughing, talking, being friends. Or even lovers. But she knew that might ruin any image she, Bender, or Andy had at the school. And that just served to pissed her off. </p>
<p>"You ok, Claire?" She heard another one of her friends ask her. A petite girl with dark brown frizzy hair in a blouse and skirt, and an innocent face. "You've been staring down at your food for fifteen minutes." </p>
<p>"Oh, I..yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She awkwardly blurted out, fixing her posture and sitting up straighter. "Just thinking too hard." </p>
<p>"About the exams coming up?" Theresa asked her, taking a sip of her carton of orange juice. </p>
<p>"Yeah, those." She lied, feeling a bit guilty and she said it. She bit into some fish, watching as her friends gave her a contemplative look, then shrug and go back to chatting. Claire felt herself relax. She had to talk to the others. Soon. </p>
<p>///////SECRET MEETING////////</p>
<p>"You got suspended?" Andy snorted, leaning against the closet donor's entrance as he chuckled. </p>
<p>Brian just sighed and facepalmed. "How am I not surprised." </p>
<p>Andy continued to gawk at the criminal. "And you said it only until fourth period for him to see it?" </p>
<p>"Yup. What's funny is that I didn't even write it really big. The guy has such poor eyesight." Bender was sitting on one of the janitor's cleaning buckets on the floor, looking cocky as ever. </p>
<p>"You're an idiot." Andy muttered lowly. "You keep doing such crazy stuff to get in trouble and it's insane."</p>
<p>"You flatter me, Clark. Really. I do it for the fun of it." </p>
<p>"You do it because you're a total dumbass." </p>
<p>The gang had decided that they would all go and meet up in the janitor's closets during every free moment at school. Claire had written a note and plastered it on their lockers to meet her in there, so they were all waiting for her. </p>
<p>"Where the hell is she? She was the one who wanted us to be here. We've been here for…" Bender paused, turning to Brian and pointing at his wrist. "Hey, geekazoid, check the time for us." </p>
<p>Brian ignored the nickname and rolled up his sleeve, checking his watch. "Ten minutes." He replied. "Satisfied?" </p>
<p>"Very." Bender leaned back against the storage wall, crossing his arms as he let out a huff. The others continued to sit quietly, Allison picking anxiously at her fingernails while Brian just fidgeted with his hands in his lap. Andy was examining the many boxes and equipment on the walls behind them. Bender tapped his foot, then his leg, feeling restless, which was normal for him. After a few more painful moments, he broke. </p>
<p>"This is getting ridiculous. She's probably forgotten about meeting up with us and went off to do her makeup, or be with those hags she calls friends." Bender scoffed loudly. "Christ." </p>
<p>Andy glared at him angrily. "Why do you care?" </p>
<p>"Uhh, excuse me?" </p>
<p>Andy pushed himself off the closet door and uncrossed his arms. "You and her never hang out together. You're always with your own friends, so why?"</p>
<p>"Jesus, it's not like she's my pet and that I have to constantly know what she's doing. Why do YOU have to make such a big deal about my personal life, Sporto, huh?" Bender shot back, frowning. This guy always got on his damn nerves. </p>
<p>"Because when you insult her like that it doesn't make you look very refining." Andy retorted. Bender continued to glare at him, eyes unblinking, and Andy did the same. Brian felt the hostility rise in the air like smoke and decided to speak up. </p>
<p>"Guys, just calm down. We're just stressed because of the exams coming up. Right?" He said, trying to sound reassuring. "But we don't have to argue over pointless stuff. C'mon." </p>
<p>"..." Bender stared at him, then moved his eyes to the floor, sighing. "Whatever." </p>
<p>"You have a point there." Andy agreed, nodding at the nerd's words. Allison did as well, choosing to stay quiet. Bender looked back up and started to say something, but just then the closet's door knob turned, and the three jumped in their spots at the sound. The door opened, and Claire stepped in. They all let out a relieved sigh at the sight of her. </p>
<p>"Sorry I'm late, I had to put my books away and fix my makeup." Claire apologized, standing beside Andy as she smoothed her skirt down. </p>
<p>"It's okay." Allison softly said in reply, giving her a smile. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it is, isn't it, Bender?" Andy said, giving the other teen a smug look. </p>
<p>Bender quickly mouthed a 'fuck you' to him, before turning to face Claire, looking all innocent. "Oh yes, indeed, we were all waiting as long as it took." </p>
<p>Claire knew he was being sarcastic and brushed it off, instead focusing on the matter at hand. She leaned against the wall and took a moment to collect her thoughts.</p>
<p>"I think we should all be a group." She suggested calmly. "Like, a friend group." </p>
<p>"You're saying we should just stop pretending to know about each other?" Brian asked, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I mean, we all see each other every day. We have shitty friends, or none at all. I think it's time we stop faking our lifestyle and just...be ourselves." </p>
<p>Silence filled the small, crowded room. Allison glanced at Andy, while Brian seemed to think over her words in his mind. Bender just stared at the redhead with awe.</p>
<p>"Wow, Claire, did you really think that yourself?" He said. "How swell." </p>
<p>"I'm being serious. I really feel that way." </p>
<p>"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Princess, but some of us lead very engaging lives, and I don't know if you know this but the kids here wouldn't care what you feel." Bender stated, standing up. "But," he began, "I'm...getting tired of it too." </p>
<p>The others stared at him in shock. No one but John Bender would admit that he's tired of faking who they really should be with. Claire gaped at him, eyes connecting with his as he looked her way. </p>
<p>"You're just saying that to tease me." She said, but felt that he was telling the truth. </p>
<p>"Does it look like I'm lying to you?" </p>
<p>"..I suppose not." </p>
<p>Bender gave her a grin. "Then you got your answer." He turned to the others. "You guys gotta be tired of it too. You agree with her, don't you?" </p>
<p>"Yeah," Andy nodded, standing up to join their little huddle. "I am." </p>
<p>"Me too." Allison joined him. The two smiled at each other warmly as they side-hugged. </p>
<p>"You're right Claire." Brian was the last to stand up, a tired but determined expression on his face. "I may not have many friends but you guys are the only real ones I got." </p>
<p>Claire looked at her friends that surrounded her. Her real friends. The ones that understood each other. She felt herself tear up, before quickly wiping them away. "I'm so glad." </p>
<p>"Don't you start crying, Sweets," Bender raised one of his hands and helped wipe some of her tears away, smiling. "Wouldn't want you to get mascara all over that pretty face." </p>
<p>"Oh, be quiet." She laughed, moving in close towards him and wrapping him in a gentle hug. Bender looked a bit hesitant to return it, but did, happily. </p>
<p>"So it's decided then." Andy spoke up. "We officially don't give a shit what others think about us." </p>
<p>"Correct." Brian nodded, suddenly looking unsure about the compromise. "Do we really want to go through with this? I mean, Claire, you have all those snooty friends of yours. And Bender and Andy, you have yours. What would they even think?" </p>
<p>"Who honestly cares." Bender shrugged. "Like I said before, I'm tired."  </p>
<p>"Yeah, I want to be with people that aren't fake." Allison piped up. "And people that care." </p>
<p>"Same here." Andy nodded his head, along with Brian and Bender. </p>
<p>"So we all agree then?" Claire stuck her hand in the middle, lifting her pinkie finger. "Then pinkie promise that we won't all go back on this. We'll stick together no matter what others think." </p>
<p>"Pinkie swear? Really? We're in the eleventh grade, Cla-" </p>
<p>"Shush." Allison cut the criminal off harshly, causing Brian and Andy to crack up, making the other two giggle. Bender shot her a look, but he was smiling too. They all then took Claire's pinkie in their own, vowing her promise. </p>
<p>"Thanks, you guys." She said as they all stepped back (or as best as they could anyway, they're in a confined space). "Now let's show them what we're made of." </p>
<p>///////////////////////////////<br/>
END OF PART 1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shit happens and Bender goes to the hospital</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/////////THE WEEKEND/////////</p><p>Saturday had finally arrived. The cold November air was still as bitter and frosty as ever, nipping at the faces of any who chose to walk the streets. The sky was dark, dark clouds hovering above, enlightening the sky with a dark purple hue, looking like a painting. A few trickles of snowflakes came gently descending as the night took on a peaceful, calm state. </p><p>Claire sat in her room on her bed, some popcorn in a bowl that she had made on her lap. Her bouncy locks moving whenever she tried to get more comfortable. She was in the middle of watching some scary movie, and she wasn't alone. </p><p>"What do you think about this?" Claire asked, turning her head to the side. Bender laid next to her in his usual attire, except he had his gloves off and was currently sporting the most unimpressed look on his face. </p><p>"About this?" He pointed to the screen. "'Cliche."</p><p>"Yeah, same here. It's scary, for sure, but it just isn't really my type." The redhead popped some more of the loud kernels into her mouth. "It's getting boring too."</p><p>Bender reached over and took a few from the bowl, munching on them quickly and swallowing before he spoke again. "I know what you mean. But I think I have a solution for your little boredom." </p><p>"Oh?" She looked at him again, raising an eyebrow. "And what's that?" </p><p>Sitting up straighter against the headboard, Bender grinned as he looked her up and down. "Turn the television off and I'll show you." </p><p>Claire felt heat rise to her face at his words, feeling another sort of warmth settle in her chest. She placed the popcorn bowl aside and grabbed the TV remote, switching the horror flick off and shrouding the room in darkness, save for the small light from her nightlight near her bed, which glowed a soft pink.</p><p>Bender moved a little closer and slowly began to unbutton her pajama blouse, gnawing at his bottom lip as he lifted his head to meet her dark blue eyes with his mahogany ones. She stared back at him, her own fingers pushed against his chest as he finished working on her shirt, letting her take it off right in front of him. </p><p>Her bra was the only thing left she had on, and her bottoms. Bender's eyes looked up and down her body as it was shown before him, feeling his mouth go a little dry as she smirked at his face. </p><p>"What?" He said, hoping his voice didn't sound as nervous as he felt. </p><p>"Nothing." She answered softly. "You just like what you see?" </p><p>Hesitating, he nodded. His grin returned as he raised one of his hands and parted one of her loose curls aside, showing more of her face. Claire lightly tugged at the buttons of his flannel, but his hand gently pushed it down, much to her confusion.</p><p>"You wouldn't like what you'd see." Bender told her, suddenly looking vulnerable and unprotected, even with her near him. </p><p>"Why?" She wanted to know. </p><p>"You just wouldn't." </p><p>Claire bit her lip, realizing what he was telling her. "It's alright. You don't have to show me if it bothers you." She stroked his cheek, her soft eyes searching his for any for any forgiveness. "I'm sorry, John." </p><p>"Don't be. You didn't know." Bender took her hands and moved it down so that they were now resting on the bed sheets. "Anyway," he cleared his throat, "You have a smoking hot bod." </p><p>Giggling, Claire smiled widely at his compliment. "Why thank you, kind sir." </p><p>Bender chuckled at her reaction, adding, "Want to know what else I think is hot?" </p><p>Claire didn't know whether to respond, as to not look so vain. But his question was so tempting she wanted to hear more. She nodded. </p><p>"Well…" Bender scooted closer, whipping some hair out of his eyes as he looked down, tracing his calloused fingers along her palm. "Your hands. They're just so smooth, like an angel's butt.." </p><p>Claire snorted a laugh, covering her mouth. "Be serious!" </p><p>"I am. They're heckin' smooth, Cherry." </p><p>"Okay, so..what else, then?" </p><p>Raising his head, the criminal's dark eyes connected with hers, and Claire felt herself go breathless at the emotion in them. Not lust, no, but love. She had never seen such craving in them before. It made her feel excited.</p><p>"Your eyes." He simply said next. "So humble looking and pure, and the color of them.." Bender's mouth curved into another wide, tender grin. "Whenever you look at me they drive me crazy." </p><p>Stunned, Claire felt blown away. When in the heck did Bender become so doting and brutally honest? She didn't know how, but she found herself loving it. </p><p>"Really?" She breathed, smiling even harder than before. "You think so?" </p><p>"Damn straight." He chuckled. "Your looks aren't the only thing that rock, though. Your personality is like fire. It spreads. You can be so whimsical and bold it's amazing." </p><p>A few moments passed in silence as the two stared at each other. Bender's face had grown a much darker shade to it then normal, chewing on his lip again absentmindedly. Claire's face had gotten flushed too, and before she could think twice, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a kiss. Bender didn't pull back; he returned it, putting his hands against the back of her head and pulling her closer towards him. Claire clutched at his shirt, letting out gasps as they broke apart only to breathe, and then to smooch again. She felt Bender push her down onto her bed tenderly, his mouth still on hers as he kissed her roughly, but not enough to hurt. </p><p>They stayed like that until they couldn't breathe anymore, and broke the kiss simultaneously, their chests heaving and breathing in sync as they stared into each other's eyes. Bender touched Claire's neck lightly, feeling her pulse thump almost as fast as his own. He bent down to nibble at her cherry glossed lips. He felt her part her mouth and he snuck his tongue in, enjoying the audible moan that escaped her, pleasing him. </p><p>A sudden knock at the door made the two jump. Bender nearly fall off of Claire trying to get back into a casual position as he could on the bed, fixing his shirt and placing his hands clasped in his lap. </p><p>Claire did the same, wiping her messy lip gloss smeared mouth and quickly putting her blouse back on, settling herself down before shouting, "Who is it?!" </p><p>"It's only me." Came the voice of her mother through the door. " May I come in?" </p><p>"Um, yeah, go ahead." Claire sat on the edge of her bed as she glanced at Bender momentarily, who returned her look with a nervous frown. Her door opened, revealing Mrs. Standish in her nightgown and hair curlers. She looked between the two teens curiously, noticing their disheveled hair and slightly embarrassed expressions. </p><p>"Please go to bed soon. It's almost one in the morning. Don't watch movies all night, you two need plenty of rest." She told them sternly. </p><p>"We know, mom. We were just about to get ready to, anyway." Claire put on her best poker face, mustering a smile. She turned her head to Bender and shrugged her shoulders towards her mother, raising her eyebrows. "Right, John?" </p><p>He caught on and nodded quickly, giving the woman the 'OK' hand gesture. "Oh yes, Miss Standish. Can't go wrong with sleep, nope." </p><p>"...Alright, then." Mrs. Standish looked at the boy with still lurking curiosity, before turning back to her daughter and giving her a tired smile. "Sleep well, you two. No funny business." </p><p>"Of course. You sleep well too. Love you." Claire waved as her mother told her the same, and closed the door, allowing the two to relax as her presence faded. "Oh, my god. I thought we were dead." </p><p>"No kidding. Is she always this nosy?" Bender sighed, getting up off the bed and took his flannel shirt off, leaving only his undershirt on, which was a long sleeved white top.</p><p>"Not when I have boys over." She rolled her eyes as she climbed into her bed, getting herself all cocooned up. Bender hopped into her bed and wrapped himself under her covers, watching as Claire turned her nightlight out, putting the room in darkness. </p><p>"Sleep tight, Sweets." Bender whispered to her in the pitch black, his soft tone calming her nerves from the sudden intrusion. "If you have any nightmares about your mom I'll be here, ok?" </p><p>Claire could feel him grinning at her even in the dark as she smiled, shutting her eyes as she moved to hug him from under the covers. "Good to know. Goodnight, John." </p><p>//////////SUNDAY////////////</p><p>Andy sat at the kitchen table inside his house, a cereal bowl filled with Kelloggs and a helping of toast, along with some orange juice and bacon. Allison sat on the far end in front of him, a plate of hash browns and milk sitting out for her. She had her head down and was scribbling something fierce down on the paper in front of her, looking up only to catch secret glimpses of Andy when she thought he wasn't looking. </p><p>Andy munched on his cereal, watching the mysterious girl draw away. He took a sip of his juice, clearing his throat. "What are you drawing there, Alli?" He asked out of the blue suddenly. Allison didn't look up, but he did see her tense up at his question. "Can I see..?" </p><p>"No." She spoke firmly, hastily, continuing to work on her piece. "Not yet." </p><p>"Ah, ok. That's fine." Andy nodded understandingly, cupping his hands around his cereal bowl and watching her, his eyes strained on the paper that was obscuring his precious view. He loved Allison's artwork, she was awesome at it. And she didn't know that. No one had ever complimented her drawings, even her parents, as he could've figured. He knew the feeling of being rejected a parent's love. It hurt. </p><p>"When your done could you show me?" He asked her gently. "I'd really love to see." </p><p>The corner of Allison's mouth twitched into a smile, her dark eyes glancing up halfway to nod at him. "Okay." </p><p>Andy smiled triumphantly. "Sweet." </p><p>Just then, Mr. Clark walked into the kitchen, wearing a tank top that had some questioning stains and boxers. He saw the two sitting at the table and moved past without a word, heading for the fridge. Andy, hardly fazed, turned his head away and started to eat the rest of his cereal. He could hear his father rummaging around and pull out what he thought was a carton of milk and a few berries. He then lumbered his way out and into the living room, gone from their sight.</p><p>"Your dad doesn't talk much, does he?" Allison had a tinge of sadness to her voice as she asked him this. Oh, the irony.</p><p>"He gets a bit anti-social when new people come into our house. He's such a loud and extreme guy, I know, I'm confused too, but he's like that." Andy stood up from his chair with his bowl, taking it to the kitchen sink to dump it. He came back and sat down, shrugging his shoulders. "But he'll come around." </p><p>Allison bit her lip as she straightened herself up in her chair, picking up her drawing in her small hands. Andy lifted his eyebrows. </p><p>"You're ready to show me? Nice." He leaned forward with ecstatic excitement. "Lay it on me." </p><p>Allison quirked a timid smile and slowly moved her picture around, moving her hands outstretched as she showed it to him. Andy's eyes widened. It was him. It was so realistic it sent his brain blown away at how hacking rad it looked. She had drawn the lines perfectly, and even in black and white it looked mesmerizing. He blinked, coming back into reality and staring up at her, a lopsided grin crossing his boyish face. </p><p>"I love it, Allison. It's-it's just...wow." He looked back down at the picture. "You can draw super good, you know that?" </p><p>An adorable unintelligible squeak left her mouth as she threw the piece of paper onto the table, before burying her face into her arms, squirming around in her seat as she giggled. Andy felt his heart melt. She could be so cute when she was shy. </p><p>"Aww, come on, Alli," He stood and made his way over to stand beside her, resting his hand on her back and chuckling softly. "That's what I really think." </p><p>Slowly lifting her head, Allison stared up at him with those entrancing orbs, her hair still messy and unkempt but still looking as pretty as he had seen her the day before. She smiled in modesty and shook her head. "You're being silly." </p><p>Andy laughed again, the sound reverberating deep in his chest and coming out as a deep, contagious breath of air. Once he managed to calm down, he took her chin gently with his hand and bent down, getting to eye-level with her and lowering his voice to a soft but soothing tone. </p><p>"I've never been more serious." He put his lips to hers, wrapping one hand around her waist as he heard another squeak leave her, and boy was it even more adorable a second time. She kissed him back passionately, weaving her hands through his hair and down his chest. He broke apart first, stepping back, a hue of red across his face. </p><p>Allison wiped her mouth, breathing hard. The two glanced toward the living room doorway and found that it was still undisturbed, before looking back at each other and breaking into a fit of giggles. </p><p>"Why did you do that?" She asked after they had settled. </p><p>"What, kiss you?" Andy looked at her, his eyes smiling. "Well, because I love you." </p><p>Allison's face darkened as she looked down, reminding Andy of a lost little puppy that was too shy to approach a stranger. He smirked as he put his hand atop her head, petting her mess of curls as he pressed his lips against them in another quick kiss. </p><p>"And don't forget it. Got it?" </p><p>"I won't." </p><p>"Good." He felt her hand grab his suddenly, and he saw her lift her head, her eyes catching his as she smiled up at him with slight tears brimming in them. </p><p>"I love you, too, Andy." </p><p>Andy didn't hesitate, not again, never for her. "Forever and always."</p><p>///////////PARK////////////</p><p>The local park was mostly full of little kids and their parents, some teens skateboarding while dogs went and did their business in the bushes. Squeals of joy issued from the playground as the children played tag, climb the monkey bars, swing on the swingset, etc. </p><p>Near the bathroom, Bender and Claire sat together, watching the people go by. The air had gotten a lot colder and the snowflakes had stopped for now, but a chilly breeze still nipped at everyone. Claire wore a pink jacket with a scarf that hung around her neck, and some sneakers. Bender was wearing his long jacket and usual flannel and gloves. He tried to look as chill and cool as he could appear, but Claire could feel him trembling beside her. </p><p>"You're shaking, John." She suddenly said, making him jerk his head in her direction at her implication. "It's no wonder, you aren't wearing enough warmth." </p><p>Bender waved his hand dismissively. "I'll be fine." </p><p>Claire still looked unsure, her hands reaching out to take hold of his gloved clenched ones from off his lap. Bender began to protest, but she quickly shushed him and started to rub their hands together. </p><p>"You're not my mom, you know." Bender muttered, looking a bit embarrassed as he glanced around, hoping no one was looking. </p><p>"Hey, you're the one who didn't wear proper gloves." She snidely said back, giving him a smirk as he just rolled his eyes. He let her continue to warm him up, the chilled air feeling a little less cold to him after a few minutes as Claire pulled away. </p><p>Bender shoved his hands deep into his pockets, still feeling the warmth she left  behind. He relished it, feeling much more comfortable. "Thanks." </p><p>"No problem." Smiling, Claire scooted closer so that their legs were touching. She snuggled against his side lovingly. Bender looked down at her, a small smile of his own prickling at his mouth. He hefted his free arm and wrapped it around her, giving the side of her head a kiss. Claire released a sigh, her breath puffing out in a white cloud as she closed her eyes. </p><p>"Warm?" He asked her, enjoying the contented look on her pretty face. </p><p>"Yeah. Are you?" </p><p>Bender shrugged. "With you, I sure am." </p><p>Giggling softly, Claire leaned her head up and kissed his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark behind. Bender's face split into a grin as he looked at her, his cheeks and nose tinted red. </p><p>"You really are a total tease." </p><p>"Ha-ha, smart guy." </p><p>////////////DINNERTIME AT BRI'S////////////</p><p>Brian sat at his spot at the kitchen table, eating his mother's homemade macaroni salad. His little sister, Valerie, sat beside him while his father and mother sat opposite of each other. The room was in a comfortable silence, the only sound of clinking of knives and forks and glass touching the hard wood table were the only source. </p><p>"So, dear," Brian heard his mom speak, making him raise his head from his slouched position. "How has school been?" </p><p>"Fine, I guess." He replied quietly, poking at his half eaten food with his fork. "My grades have been doing ok." </p><p>"Doing ok?" She repeated, her tone switching from concern to mildly frustrated. "You got an F a week ago. All you've been getting is B's and C minuses." </p><p>"I'm doing the best I can, alright?" He snapped, slamming his fork down onto his plate. Valerie jumped at the force, looking shaken from the usually mellow boy's attitude. </p><p>"Don't you talk back to me like that, young man." His mother pointedly said, her eyes doing that terrifying glare when you knew you were in trouble. </p><p>"Jane, please." Brian's father said to his mom calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We can talk about his grades later. We're eating right now. As a family." </p><p>"Fine." She said, looking back at Brian's heated stare from across the table. "Eat." </p><p>Having lost his appetite, Brian politely excused himself from the table and left the room, making his way upstairs and to his room in quick, angered strides. Once inside, he closed the door as much as he could without slamming it to show how pissed off he was. He sat on his bed, putting his palms to his face as he heaved a great sigh. </p><p>Why did his mom have to put so much strain on him every single day? His dad didn't, so why did she? </p><p>Brian thanked the stars that at least his dad stood up for him whenever his mother had one of her meltdowns whenever he came home with an unacceptable grade. She never beat him, but mentally she did. And it drove him to tears when he tried to sleep at night. </p><p>Brian's phone suddenly rang at his desk. He got up and picked the receiver up, holding it to his ear, uttering a 'Hello?'. </p><p>"Hey, buddy." Came Andy's voice on the other end. Instantly Brian felt better at the sound of his friend's voice. "What's up?" </p><p>"Oh, just the norm." The nerd picked his phone up and laid it on his bed, sitting down. "You?" </p><p>"Just finished having dinner. Thought about talking to you." </p><p>Brian nodded, then frowned. "Your dad bothering you again?" </p><p>Andy's breath seemed to hitch slightly at his question, causing Brian to panic inside. Had he said the wrong thing? </p><p>"Yeah," The athlete finally said, and Brian could practically hear the pitiful frown on his face by how he sounded. "But..but I'll be fine. What about you, man? You been ok?" </p><p>Brian knew he was changing the subject and thought about confronting him about talking about how he felt, but didn't want to be nosy at the same time. He sighed again. "My mom's been degrading me a lot." </p><p>"Ugh." Andy growled, sounding pissed at the mention of her. "She needs to understand that you're just a kid, Bri. You're not perfect. Nobody is." </p><p>"That's the thing, she doesn't see it that way. She wants me to be perfect just like her." </p><p>"That's bullshit." </p><p>"It is." He agreed. "But I can't do anything about it." </p><p>The other end of the phone went silent for a second. Then, Andy spoke again. "Not exactly." </p><p>"What do you mean?" Brian asked, confused. </p><p>"I mean, you can...you know, speak up for yourself. You're your own person. Haven't you done that before?" The athletic boy questioned. </p><p>"N...No, no, I haven't. My dad does it for me." </p><p>Andy huffed. "Then try it for yourself." </p><p>"I don't know if I could." He stammered, nervously. "She's my mom, Andy." </p><p>"But she's manipulative. And putting so much damn pressure on you that it almost made you-" Andy cut himself off, taking another breath as he fell silent again. Brian knew what he was implying and felt his stomach turn. The flare gun. The suicide attempt. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-" </p><p>"It's fine, I know what you were about to say." Brian quickly told him, pinching his eyes. "Forget it. It's over and done with." </p><p>"Right." Andy's voice carried on a note of concern. "You gonna be ok, kid?" </p><p>"I think. I'll try my best to. Thanks for talking to me, Andy." </p><p>"Yeah, no problem." </p><p>Brian glanced at his closed bedroom door as he mused for a moment. "I'll take your consideration into thought, though." </p><p>"You'll stand up for yourself?" </p><p>"Well, I'll think about it." </p><p>Andy chuckled in relief. "I'm glad to hear that. No rush, got it? It's all up to you. I..don't want to put any more pressure on you than she already has." </p><p>Brian laughed, nodding his head. "Thanks again, really. Your words mean a lot to me."</p><p>"Just here to help." Andy said. "Catch you tomorrow with the others?" </p><p>"Yup. See you. Goodnight."</p><p>"Night, pal." </p><p>They both hung up. Brian fell across his bed, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders from talking to someone about his mother. He felt bad that he hadn't made Andy tell him his own, but he would let him talk when he's ready. He was sure of it.</p><p>/////////BURN//////////</p><p>Bender was in deep, deep shit. </p><p>That wasn't new for him. He had been in trouble countless times. Maybe even a hundred. He never really took the time to count. </p><p>As he stood outside his house, the sky pitch black and freezing around him, he could just imagine what his pops had in store for him this time. He was late, again. He was probably going to scream at him. Again. And make him feel like he wasn't doing anything with his life. He didn't want to think about his third thought. </p><p>Bender shuddered, from the lack of warmth or from fear, he didn't know. He took his time walking up the steps to his house and opening the door, very cautiously and slowly, even though it was pointless, he snuck his way in. He took off his jacket and kicked off his boots and started right for his room. He was halfway past the living room when he heard a person cough, the sound gravelly and heavy. A smoker's cough. It made him stop and turn around, knowing who it was. </p><p>"Hey." He lifted a hand in greeting, his eyes meeting his father's harsh gaze as he stood in the opening to his little man-cave. "How's it going?" </p><p>"Quit talking like that. Get over here." Mr. Bender growled in his deep voice, pointing to the ground in front of him. When his son didn't respond, he spoke again, louder this time. "GET. OVER HERE. NOW." </p><p>Bender's feet moved on their own, and seconds later he now stood right in front of the other man, his height coming up to his shoulders. Bender couldn't meet his eyes, instead they trained themselves on the dirt encrusted carpet below. </p><p>"You've been out late for days now," His father began. "What have you even been doing?" </p><p>"Stuff." Bender replied, only half-lying. "Hanging with my friends." </p><p>"You mean the friends who sell you drugs?" Mr. Bender barked a laugh. "Don't lie to me, kid, I know when you're fibbing. You've been with someone else." </p><p>Bender could've sworn his heart skipped a beat at his words. He struggled to steady his voice. "Oh...yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm thinking it's a girl." </p><p>Shit. </p><p>"What makes you think that?" Bender asked him, now eyeing him hard. </p><p>"That earring in your ear," Mr. Bender reached out and tugged at his left ear, feeling Bender flinch from his unexpected touch. "That belongs to someone. Who gave it to you? It'd make for some good pawn money." </p><p>"I stole it." </p><p>Mr. Bender scoffed at that. "You're a fuckin' liar, John. You always have been. Now, I'm gonna ask you again-" He tugged on his ear more tightly, "And if you don't answer me truthfully I'll get rough." </p><p>Bender felt another wave of shivers course down his back. He licked at his lips and thought hard. "Fine. I did get it from a girl." </p><p>Mr. Bender released his hold on his ear and stepped back, looking at the diamond with greed in his eyes. "Heh. I knew you were into whores, son, but getting a prize from one? You're already growing up to be like me."</p><p>Bender worked his tongue around in his mouth, resisting the urge to sock his old man in the jaw for that comment. He felt like screaming in his face, tell him that he'd never be like him, but he couldn't. </p><p>"So who's the little lady that gave you it? I'd love to have her come over sometime." Mr. Bender grinned devilishly. </p><p>"She's just some girl I know, that's it." Bender glared at him with as much anger as he could level in himself. "Can I fucking go to my room now?"</p><p>Mr. Bender's face fell into an angry frown. "You wanna get slapped for using that kind of tongue, boy?" </p><p>"Try me." Bender spat, feeling like his rage was about to explode. The way his dad had talked about Claire like she was some sort of whore provoked so much anger in him it was maddening. "You sleazebag bastard." </p><p>A resounding hard slap flew across his face, and Bender stumbled back, stars dancing in his eyes as he felt pain in his face. Huh, he should've seen that one coming. </p><p>"You think you can talk back to me like you're the man of this house?!" His dad suddenly grabbed him by his arm, pulling him with him as he lured him into the living room. "I'll fuckin' show you." </p><p>Bender shook his head to clear the haziness from the pain, his eyes widening as he saw his dad approach his recliner, and the cigarette ashtray next to it. His heart started to pound and his head felt heavy, the sickening realization of what his father was about to do made him feel like apologizing, but stubbornly went against it. </p><p>Mr. Bender, still holding tightly to his arm, moved his sleeve up a bit to where his last cigarette burn had been placed. Bender's gut wrenched at the sight; his body pulling away as he desperately tried to free himself. He watched as his dad lit up one of the fags, holding it securely between his index finger and thumb. </p><p>"No," Bender's voice pleaded, shaking his head. "Dad, please, I- NhgHHHAHHGH!" </p><p>The cigarette was pushed directly onto the spot above from where he had been burnt last, sending a piercing pain shooting down his spine. It felt like he was getting electrified all over, his nerves on fire as he shrieked in pain. As the flame began to die, another mark was formed, and Mr. Bender tossed the dead cigarette down onto the messy floor, finally letting go of Bender's arm and wiping his hands as if he had done a good deed. </p><p>"You learn your lesson now?" He cried in his son's face. "HAVE YOU?" </p><p>"Y-Y..y-y..yes.." Bender shook with each word, his arm wrapped around his middle as his other clutched at the burned spot, tears spilling itself from his eyes. "S..s..s-sir." </p><p>"Go to your room. And don't even THINK about eating tonight." His father said. "Maybe an empty stomach will teach you too." </p><p>Standing up on unsteady legs, Bender shot his father one last cold glare before hurrying to his room. He slammed the door and collapsed to his knees, burying his face into his mattress. Hot tears fell from his pained face as his body shook, the pain only adding and making him feel worse. He looked down at the pulsating red burn carved into his arm and knew it would scab over. </p><p>Taking some deep ragged breaths to calm himself and to not scream again, Bender crawled on his knees to his dresser and took out some bandages he kept for emergencies. He cut the gauze off in an appropriate size to cover his arm with his teeth and wrapped it around his scalding arm, tying it effortlessly. </p><p>Once finished, he leaned against the hard dresser and stared ahead of him. He was still shaking and he could feel his tears carving rivers down his face as he lifted his right arm to scrub them away. He swallowed thickly, his throat feeling sore from screaming so much, and closed his eyes to shut out the pain. Sleep wouldn't come easy tonight for him. Or it maybe wouldn't come at all. </p><p>//////MONDAY MORNING//////</p><p>Claire walked down the crunchy snowy streets, her purse slung over her shoulder as she blew on her hands to warm herself. The school wasn't that far from her house, just two blocks. She stopped at an intercourse, suddenly feeling like something was behind her. She turned, and her eyes widened as she saw Bender limping a few hundred meters away, his face twisted into an uncomfortable scowl. </p><p>Claire gasped; already breaking into a run towards him. She stopped as he then collapsed into her open arms, his legs not being able to support him any longer. Claire knelt them both onto the pavement, still holding him steady. Bender's body was cold, she could feel him shivering beneath her touch. It pained her to see him this way. </p><p>"What happened?" She asked him, her voice troubled and concerned. </p><p>Bender sniffled, bringing a hand up to clutch at her jacket sleeve, his hair falling in front of his face as he bent his head down. "He burnt me again." Was all he murmured, causing Claire to gasp in shock. </p><p>"Let me see." She said, reaching for his left arm. "Please."</p><p>"I bandaged it. Don't know if it might've done any good," He laughed bitterly, dragging a hand across his face. </p><p>"Anything else that hurts?" Claire gently pulled back his hair behind his ears, wanting to see his face. He didn't answer her for a moment, making her strewn up her face in annoyance. "John, you're scaring me. You need to tell me." </p><p>"Alright, Princess, jeez. My ribs are killing me. Think they're broken." Bender answered her, letting out a strained sigh and wincing. "Nng- fuck.." </p><p>"They're hurt that badly? Why haven't you gone to see a doctor?" She couldn't believe this. </p><p>"I don't have any money, Claire. Besides, my parents wouldn't help either." Bender rubbed again at his face, and Claire could see that tears were dripping off his cheeks. "They don't give a shit about me." </p><p>"Well, I do." She gently hoisted him up to his feet, holding him against her. Bender stared up at her through his blurry vision, his hand gripping her shoulder for support. "I'm taking you to the hospital."</p><p>"No, you can't." He protested, shock filling his system. "I know you're rich but you don't have to go so far as to help some poor idiot like me." </p><p>Claire felt like slapping him across the face. Tears of her own builder up in her eyes as she shook her head. "No, John, no you aren't!" She cried, making him reel his head back at her sudden outburst. "Don't you ever talk about yourself like that, do you understand? I'm taking you to get yourself fixed up and that's FINAL." </p><p>Bender's eyes were wide at this point, his mouth in a tight line as he nodded, knowing she had won. But he couldn't help but think: Claire was pretty cute when she was angry. He felt himself smirk. "Ok Sweets, whatever you say. You're the boss."</p><p>"Good. I'll take you back to my place so my dad can take us." She told him, turning around with him still in her grasp.</p><p>"Why didn't you take his car on the way to school?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"He needed it for work. But once he sees you I'm sure he'll help, too." </p><p>"Why would he?" Bender snorted. "He has a high-wage job. Skipping out on it would surely sabotage his precious business career. Why would he stop his time to help me?" </p><p>"Because he's a good guy, alright? Now stop talking." Claire sighed, suddenly wishing she had a wheelbarrow to carry Bender in. He was starting to get incredibly heavy to hold onto. "God, you're heavy."</p><p>"You're such a strong girl, I'm surprised you can't carry me."</p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>///////HELPING////////</p><p>After Claire had gotten her dad to get Bender to the hospital, he had made sure to get the two inside and checked in and to get all the details in order. He was running late for work, but he knew how much Claire cared for the young man, so he stayed along with them. </p><p>"You really don't have to." Claire was telling him, holding onto Bender's arm as they sat in the waiting room. </p><p>"I want everything to get worked out. Then, afterwards, I'm taking you to school." Mr. Standish said, standing with his hands on his hips as he paced the floor. </p><p>"I feel like I should stay with John." She sadly looked to the distraught boy beside her. Bender was staring off into space, his other hand groped around his chest uncomfortably. "Can't I, daddy?" She begged, turning to the older man, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes. </p><p>"Well, let's see how things turn out first, alright, Pumpkin?" He smiled. "I wouldn't want your mother to get upset at you missing your teachings." </p><p>Claire smiled back, although she still looked deeply worried as she looked Bender's way. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he jumped a little, having been drawn out of his thoughts. </p><p>"You're gonna be fine." She squeezed his pain-free arm gently in reassurance. "I promise." </p><p>Bender chewed the inside of his cheek, looking off to the side again as the memories of past abuse from his father rose in his mind. "Yeah, sure." </p><p>"You don't believe me?" She said quietly, noticing the sarcasm in his tone. </p><p>"Look, you just don't-" He turned his body around to look at her quickly, the movement causing a twinge of pain to erupt in his lungs. He doubled over, closing his eyes shut as he inhaled sharply through his nose. "Mmmmmnh." </p><p>"W-what? What's wrong?" Claire panicked, her grip on his arm tightening as she saw the pain on his face. "John?!" </p><p>"Give him some space, dear." Mr. Standish bent down to Bender's level and observed him, then quickly stood to wave at the nurses station to get their attention. "HEY! We have a situation here! He can't wait any longer!" </p><p>"Just breathe, ok? Take it easy," Claire whispered into his ear as calmly as she could. Bender nodded, grunting as he followed her directions. "It's ok…I'm here." </p><p>A few nurses made their way over to the three and started to ask what was going on. Mr. Standish explained as briefly and not confusingly as he could. Soon, another nurse came and wheeled a wheelchair over, helping Claire and Mr. Standish get Bender into it to sit down. She began to bring him down the hallway, the other two following staying behind. </p><p>"Where is she taking him?" Claire asked, still feeling confused as her anxiety built. "He's getting help, right?" </p><p>"Yes, sweetheart, he is. You need to calm down. She's taking him to one of the rooms so the doctor can take a look at him." Mr. Standish put his hand on his daughter's shoulder comfortingly. "You can stay with him. School can wait." He then winked. "I won't tell your mom." </p><p>Managing a weak smile, Claire began to hurry to catch up with Bender and the nurse. Mr. Standish glanced down at his watch, frowned, then ran to follow them. His work could wait too. </p><p>In the waiting room, Bender sat on one of the pristine white tables, Claire and her father sitting in front of him in two plastic chairs. Bender looked between them, his arms wrapped around himself as he took this quiet moment to look around the room. Pictures of happy kids and adults were on the walls, along with some advertising in medicine and illnesses. The kind you would see in any hospital room. (And at the dentist's) </p><p>The doctor soon entered, a tall slender man with short brown hair and glasses and a white lab coat saundered in. He looked friendly and the kind of person you could talk to about your problems. He greeted the two and walked in front of Bender, giving him a warm smile.</p><p>"Your name is John, right? And last name is Bender?" He asked. </p><p>"Yeah." Bender nodded, noticing the white gloves and stethoscope the man had. It made him feel a tad uncomfortable, as he had never seen such things. </p><p>"Well, I'm Dr. White. Your friend's father told me that you are experiencing some broken ribs and a badly burnt injury, am I correct?" </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"Ok, then. Will it be alright if I check such injuries?" Mr. White complied, putting on his doctor gloves with a slight smack. </p><p>"I..guess." Bender shrugged his shoulders, giving the gloves a wary look. "You ain't gonna touch me with those, are you?" </p><p>"Pardon me?" The doctor nearly cried, shocked. "In what way?" </p><p>"The pervert way." Bender muttered, ignoring the fact that Mr. Standish and Claire were struggling not to laugh behind the man. </p><p>"W..well, no, I would never touch you in that 'pervert way'." Mr. White adjusted his glasses awkwardly and mover closer, reaching his hands out. "I'll need to move your shirt up a bit so I can feel your ribs." </p><p>"Woah, woah hey, hold on a sec-!" Bender started to say, but the doctor's hands were already on the hem of his flannel, and he lifted the hem up, revealing a shocking sight. His stomach and chest were lined with scars. Up and down the ribs and sides. They looked old, very old, but there were some new ones too that were scabbed over. Claire felt a horrified gasp leave her mouth at the sight, and Mr. Standish's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. </p><p>Mr. White gaped, not expecting them at all. Bender looked away, mild anger and guilt written across his face. The room was dead silent. Mr. White's hands were still on his shirt as he slowly lowered it, coughing and clearing his throat. </p><p>"I can honestly say that I...have never seen anything like this before." He said, still seeing the scars in his head. It made him feel terribly sick. "You've never told anyone about them?" </p><p>Bender turned his head sharply to glare at the man, his nostrils flaring. "You aren't my goddamn therapist, so why don't you just shut it with the questions?" He snarled, his hands digging into the tablecloth. </p><p>"John!" Claire cried, anger on her face as she nearly leapt from her seat. "He's asking you a question. Stop being like yourself and just-!...just answer him correctly!" She lowered her voice as Bender glanced at her, regret written across his face. "Please." </p><p>"Ah, yes. Please do." Mr. White said gently, "I didn't mean to taunt you in any way, nor am I being your therapist. I am simply here to help you, that's all." </p><p>Bender's angry glare seemed to shift at the fatherly tone of his voice. His dad never spoke to him as un-threateningly as this man did. He nodded his head, mumbling, "Sorry." </p><p>Mr. White smiled at his childlikeism. "It's quite alright, son. Do you mind if I check out those scars now? They may need to be treated for infection." </p><p>"Do what you have to do, doc." He said, already lifting his shirt for him and giving the three the horrid view once again. Mr. White, still visibly shaken, started to touch at the scars delicately, and his ribs, feeling for anything minor and fractured. Once he was done, he signaled Bender to lower his shirt. He didn't want to look at the scars again. </p><p>"Your scars have mostly been healed over time, but a few have been left untreated poorly. I assume that you used to heal yourself?" He asked, taking off his gloves. </p><p>Bender shifted in his spot, feeling antsy all of a sudden. "Well, yeah, basically. I had to fend for myself." </p><p>"I'm impressed. I'll have to fix some of the scabs, but right now it's one of your ribs that are important." Mr. White continued, "You have a fractured one, nearly puncturing your lung. That's why you had trouble breathing out in the waiting room." </p><p>"Or I'm just in terrible shape." Bender cracked a grin at him. Claire scoffed and rolled her eyes. Mr. Standish just stared in utter confusion, shaking his head in disbelief at the boy's personality. </p><p>Mr. White chuckled at his joke. "Yes, well, jokes aside, you may need to have a bandage around your chest for a while, or so until the rib heals itself." (I'm not a doctor so I don't know how this stuff works, I'm sorry) </p><p>"Okay." Bender said. "What about my arm?" He raised his left arm, rolling up his flannel sleeve to show the bandaged gauze underneath. He grinned up at the doctor in cockiness. "I did it myself." </p><p>"I see," Mr. White said, touching the arm gently. "You did it well, but I'll have to take it off to see how burnt your other injury is." </p><p>"O-Oh," Bender said, not wanting to see the burn again, but managed to cover up his fear. "Sure, go ahead." </p><p>Mr. White began to unwrap his gauze, unfurling it and letting it drop to the floor. He saw the two burnt cigarette marks, leaving him stunned. One was perhaps two years old while the other was red and deep, making him feel even sicker than before. What kind of sadistic monster would even do this to their own child? </p><p>Swallowing back any remarks, he touched at the spot, now wearing his gloves to feel it. Bender flinched, biting his lip at the sharp tingling pain that shot down his arm. "You g-gonna be done soon?" He asked </p><p>"Yes, I just want to see the damage." Mr. White's hands left his arm and he bent down to pick up the fallen bandages, throwing them in the trash bin next to the bed. "I'll put some antibacterial ointment on it so it won't get infected, and some fresh bandages." </p><p>A while later, Claire and Bender now stood outside while Mr. Standish talked with Mr. White in the office. Claire ran her slender fingers across his now bandaged arm, sadness tearing at her heart. Bender gazed down at her, feeling his own guilt settle in his stomach like a rock. He should've told her, she hadn't deserved to see it first hand. She trusted him...and he hadn't. </p><p>"I'm sorry," He said to her, making her raise her head at the sound of his voice. "For not showing you in the first place." </p><p>"Don't be," Claire replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You didn't have to." </p><p>"But I saw you." Bender's hands coiled themselves around hers in a tight grasp. "You looked so scared. I should've.."</p><p>"You can't go blaming yourself for what you couldn't stop." She interrupted him quickly, stopping the beginning of his self-loathing rant. "John, you should know that I'll be by your side, always. I won't hurt you. And I know you won't hurt me, either."</p><p>"How do you know that?" He asked. "I could turn out like my father." </p><p>"You'll turn out like whoever you want to be. You won't ever be like him." Claire stared deeply into his eyes. "You're not a monster like he is." </p><p>"But he makes me feel like I could be." </p><p>"You won't." Claire reasoned. "Because I won't let that happen." </p><p>The redhead's words made Bender lose his next sentence. He felt tears brim in the corners of his eyes. He quickly rubbed them away with the back of his hand, snickering softly. "Damnit, Cherry. You're one big softie, making me cry." </p><p>Claire pouted playfully, bringing a hand up to wipe a few tears from her own cheeks. "Look who's talking." </p><p>Bender looked at her, his smile genuine and loving as he put his hand against her face, bringing his head down to kiss her lips. Claire kissed him back, her heart fluttering in her chest as all thought process left her. Bender could smell the scent of her perfume hit his nose, the taste of strawberries, making his head swim. They both broke apart as the door opened, revealing Mr. White and Claire's suddenly surprised father as their eyes fell on the two.</p><p>Claire stepped back, and so did Bender, both having the 'caught-in-the-act' stance as blood filled their faces. Mr. White couldn't help but laugh softly as Mr. Standish just smiled and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Are we interrupting anything?" He chided. </p><p>Claire shot him a glare at his teasing, face red-hot. "Daddy!" </p><p>"Yeah, actually, you are." Bender tried to say angrily, his own face still burning. </p><p>"We're so sorry," Mr. White coughed to clear his laughing, walking to stand to the side, holding a checklist in his hands. "John, I'll need you to come back next week so I can check on any healing improvements." </p><p>"Alright." The criminal nodded. He could sense that the doctor was about to say something else, and it bothered him. "What else?" </p><p>Mr. White stole a worried look Mr. Standish's way, then back to the curious boy in front of him. "Mr. Standish informed me that your parents do not treat you right. And..that we are relinquishing of their responsibilities of the parent role. We already contacted the police and told them everything." </p><p>Bender felt colour leave his face as he stared in horror at the doctor, his eyes wide. "WHAT?" He screamed, not even noticing that Claire jumped beside him. </p><p>"I'm sorry. But after what I saw, not to mention your friends, we filed it in. You must understand that it is for safety purposes, and-" </p><p>"Oh, I understand plenty." Bender stopped him. "What you don't understand is what my parents can do. They can find a way out of everything. Putting them in court won't do anything." </p><p>"You will have a lawyer, John. You have the wounds to prove that they are abusive as well. You're jumping to conclusions." Mr. White tried to calm him, speaking clearly. </p><p>"No, you listen to me, you fucking smartass, my parents will find a way out of it. Just you watch." Bender spat, giving the doctor an unnecessary push as he stormed off. </p><p>"John! Wait!" Claire yelled after him, giving the doctor a quick apology before running after her boyfriend. </p><p>Mr. Standish turned to him with nervous embarrassment. "I'm sorry. He gets a bit too ahead of himself." </p><p>"I understand. He's scared, as well. I can't imagine what else his parents have done." Mr. White shook his head with a disapproval frown. "But court will put their hateful ways to an end." </p><p>"Yes, I agree." Mr. Standish turned to face the man, holding out his hand. "Thank you for your help. I, uh, I'll make sure he is prepared and settled down. What time will he have to come in next week?" </p><p>Mr. White took his hand and shook it. "Three in the afternoon, if that's fine. And you're welcome. Keep an eye out for him as if he's your own son." </p><p>"I'll try my hardest. He and Claire are a tough bunch." Mr. Standish laughed, making his way down the hall. "Nice meeting you!"</p><p>////////</p><p>"John, please, slow down!" Claire called, gasping hard as she hurried after the still running teen in hot pursuit. Bender stopped running suddenly as they were near the vending machines, leaning against one of them as he caught his own breath. </p><p>Claire glared at him, but her tone wasn't angry as she tried not to scold him. "You didn't have to run off like that." </p><p>Bender ran one of his hands through his sweaty locks in frustration, before slamming it against the machine behind him. He then stood up and pointed an accusing finger in her face. "You fucked me over, didn't you?!" </p><p>"Wh-what? No, John, I-" She sputtered, eyes wide, "I just told him that you had parent issues, I swear. You never even showed me your scars, how would I know that he would tell Doctor White to put your parents in court?" She stopped to take a quick breath. "Even if I would have told him, it would've been to keep you safe." </p><p>Bender's angered glare softened as her words dawned on him. He lowered his hand and sighed, walking away from her and rubbing at his face. "I don't blame you. It's my fault. I should've done something myself from the start." </p><p>"But you should be happy now. There's something finally good happening to you. You can be free soon. From your dad, from your mom.." Claire reached out to take his hand gently. "Don't blame yourself, please." </p><p>Turning to face the shorter girl, Bender embraced her, surprising her. She hugged him back, feeling him squeeze her with relief. She rubbed his thin back and kissed his neck. Bender sighed softly, burying his face in her soft curly hair, calming his nerves. </p><p>"'M sorry," She heard him murmur against her fluffy locks. "I shouldn't of yelled at you." </p><p>"You had every reason to." Claire said back, her voice motherly and kind as she reassured him. "But you need to let people help you. You can't be alone anymore." </p><p>"You're right, Cherry." Bender pulled back, his mouth turned upwards slightly in a smug-but-not-really kind of smile. "You always are." </p><p>"And don't you forget it." She bopped him on his nose with a little giggle. </p><p>Bender's eyebrows suddenly frowned as another thought came to him. "Hey," he began, "If my parents are able to get sent to prison, where will I go?" </p><p>"Hmm, well…" Claire lowered her head as she thought about his question. "My dad will figure that out. Don't worry. Hey, maybe you'll end up living with us?" She suddenly leaned in close to his ear, her voice sultry and mischievous. "Then we can be together all the time."</p><p>Bender's mouth opened a little in surprise, and he quickly shut it as multiple images of he and Claire hanging out and...doing..things, flashed through his head. A wide grin spread across his cheeks as he bent down to kiss her on the mouth. </p><p>"I'd love that." He said, earning a laugh from the little ginger in return. "I would die if I was able to hang around your sweet ass all day." </p><p>"J-John, jesus christ!" She slapped him on his good arm playfully, giggling as she blushed. "You damn pervert." </p><p>"Guess things never change, huh?" </p><p>"Oh, you won't ever change." </p><p>////////THE MEETUP AT THE PARK////////</p><p>"What are we doing here again?" Andy asked, sitting on one of the rocks that were lined up in the park. It was the afternoon, and the cool frosty air was biting at the three through their clothing. </p><p>"Bender and Claire are meeting us here. She told me over the phone that it was important." Brian explained to him, rolling up his sleeve to check his watch. "They'll be here soon."</p><p>"I'm cold." Allison moaned, her face scrunched low into the turtleneck of her sweater as she shimmied in her seat. </p><p>Andy laughed a bit and looked at her. "Well, no wonder you are. You're only wearing a sweater." </p><p>The dark haired girl pouted at him and shuddered as a harsh wind blew against them. Brian glanced at the trembling teen beside him and stared at Andy expectedly, motioning him to do something with his eyes. Andy nodded, getting up and sitting beside the girl. She immediately leaned into his touch, relishing in the warmth that radiated off his body. Andy wrapped his arm around her side and pulled her close, trying to keep her as warm as possible.</p><p>"Thanks." She thanked him in a whispery voice, nuzzling his chest. Andy smiled down at her.</p><p>"Anytime, Kitten." He heard Brian stifle a chuckle and looked up at him with confusion and embarrassment. "What?" </p><p>"It's just-" The nerd covered his mouth with his hand, but Andy could see the smile on his face. "You two are just so damn adorable, y'know? And 'Kitten'? That's gotta be the most cutest nickname ever." </p><p>"Y-Yeah, alright, laugh it up, smart guy. It's real funny." Andy rolled his eyes with a scoff. Allison 'meeped' and shoved her face into his side shyly. Brian awed and instinctively jumped back as Andy pretended to hit him from where he sat. Suddenly, they all glanced up as two familiar voices were heard from not too far away.</p><p>"Hey, losers!" </p><p>"Hi guys!" </p><p>Claire and Bender walked over to them, arm in arm. The three instantly noticed the bandage wrapped around the criminal's chest and hopped up from their spots on the rocks, surrounding the two and busting them with frantic questions. </p><p>"What happened to you?!" Brian asked first, "Seriously, did someone stab you or something?" </p><p>"Did you get hit by a car..?" Allison's voice was confused as her eyes scanned his body. "And did you break anything else?"</p><p>"Give us some answers, we've been sitting out here for god knows how long freezing our asses off!" Andy cried, just wanting to know faster so that they could get out of the cold. </p><p>"You fellas need to chill and shut up for a sec, alright? I can barely hear myself think." Bender shouted over their constant questioning. "Claire here," He pointed both his hands to the gal beside him. "Took me to the hospital." </p><p>"So that's why you have those bandages around you. Your ribs, right? They've been broken for quite some time." Brian interjected. </p><p>Bender stared at him as if he had three heads. "How the hell did you know all that?" </p><p>"You show signs that show it." He said. "Uh, I hope you're ok now. I didn't mean to sound like a know-it-all." </p><p>"It's fine dude." Andy patted him on the shoulder. "Being a genius is in your blood, you can't help it."</p><p>"R...right, okay.." Bender continued. "So Miss Princess's good ol' chap of a father thought it'd be a swell idea to tell the doctor that my parents have been abusing me and send them to court." He crossed his arms, still peeved at the whole idea. </p><p>"Woah, really?" Brian gawked, "You let him do that, Claire?" He looked at the ginger in shock. </p><p>"No! I- ugh, John, you're still not angry at my father, are you?" Claire turned to face her boyfriend. </p><p>"Your dad is a nosy prick. Of course I'm mad at him." Bender muttered. "But he..did the right thing. I would of been too much of a ninny to put my folks in court." </p><p>"Which is exactly why he did the most reasonable thing and HELPED you." Claire said. She turned back to the other three. "That's what we had to tell you guys. So we can prepare for his court meeting in a few days." </p><p>"Of course. We have to be there for him." Andy nodded in understanding. "We'll make sure your parents get put where they belong."</p><p>"In hell." Allison said to herself from under her breath. The others didn't notice her choice of words and kept on talking to another. </p><p>"Yeah." Brian agreed with his friend. "You have proof that your dad hurt you, so that's good evidence." </p><p>"I just hope things don't turn out bad." Claire fretted worriedly. "I don't want them to win the jury over." </p><p>"We'll just have to wait and see." Bender told her. "But I'll make the judge see." </p><p>/////TO BE CONTINUED ...IN A FINAL PART////<br/>
AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! Holy frickin swizzlesticks this has been pretty fun to write! I hope you guys are liking it too ♥😁<br/>
Until next tiiiiiiiìme</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read and enjoyyy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1984 December</p>
<p>////ONE WEEK TIL THE COURT DAY///</p>
<p>Ever since the hospital incident, Bender had been staying with Claire and her family. His parents had been taken in by the police, much to his joy (and annoyance on Mr. Standish' part) but he was glad nonetheless. He could see the pretty little redhead's face every day, and they could even sleep together too. He'd never been happier. </p>
<p>That is, until he heard about the court date.</p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>"John dear, this isn't up for debate…" </p>
<p>"I'm not going to see them!" </p>
<p>Mrs. Standish sighed and facepalmed. She then put a touching hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "You need to. I know you're scared but the judge will need to hear both sides from you and your parents." </p>
<p>Bender had an exasperated look on his face. "Why can't you guys just tell him that they've hurt me and say that I've got the markings to prove it? I shouldn't have to flaunt it off." He felt nauseous at the thought. </p>
<p>"Because this is what you have to do. Abuse is a serious thing to tell someone, especially someone who isn't very close to you." Mrs. Standish told him calmly. She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed it. "Please, do this for yourself." </p>
<p>Bender stared hard at her for a few seconds before gently taking her hand away from his face. "I'll think about it." He quickly walked off to his 'room', which was a guest bedroom that the Standish had. He closed the door and went to sit on his bed. A real bed, not just a mattress with a torn blanket. Bender sighed into his hands. His arm still hurt badly but it was healing. He was grateful the burn hadn't been too deep. </p>
<p>Shaking those terrible memories away, he got up and went for his door. Opening it, he was surprised to see Claire standing there, having been just about to knock. He smiled, feeling his worries vanish at the sight of her.</p>
<p>"Well, hey there." </p>
<p>"Hey yourself." Claire smiled at him, rolling her eyes at his smug attitude. "Brian called. He and the others are at the soda shop. You want to come?"</p>
<p>"Sure. I'm pretty thirsty anyway." Bender walked past her and started running down the stairs. Claire followed after him, laughing. </p>
<p>"You know you can always get a drink from our fridge, right? You aren't permitted to ask."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but your mom only has soy milk and lemonade." </p>
<p>"Touche'." </p>
<p>///////SODA!!!!//////</p>
<p>Brian, Andy and Allison, along with Claire and Bender sat at one of the many booths in their town's local soda shop restaurant. The mid afternoon sun beamed through the windows as chatter was heard amongst them, though the five were being lost in their own to hear. </p>
<p>"So they all came up to me, my old friends, and just started talking a bunch of stupid crap to me." Andy was saying, one of his arms slung over Allison's shoulder affectionately. </p>
<p>"What'd you do?" Bender asked him, chewing on a straw, his lips curling into a smirk. "You talk some smack back?"</p>
<p>"No..well.." Andy smiled a little. "I did, and I got kinda angry too. They didn't beat me up for it though, and then I just walked away. I didn't even bother with being around them anymore." </p>
<p>"They should just leave you alone. I mean, I told my old friends off too." Claire spoke up. "It felt...right. But still hurt." </p>
<p>"Our friends weren't real." Bender said, taking his straw out of his mouth, now dry and crunched up from the lack of liquid that was in it. "They were pieces of shit." </p>
<p>"Can we not talk about the past, please?" Brian said suddenly, making the four turn their heads in his direction. "Let's just focus on the present. With us all together."</p>
<p>"You're right." Andy agreed, looking guilty. "Sorry man." </p>
<p>"I wasn't even thinking about the past." Allison murmured to herself. </p>
<p>"Sorry, Brian." Claire frowned at the nerd.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Sorry." Bender turned his eyes down to his finished coke. </p>
<p>"It's alright. So um, anyway, what else can we talk about?" He asked. The four looked at each other. Allison suddenly perked up, her dark eyebrows shooting up past her fringed bangs. </p>
<p>"Can I show you guys how I do experiments on my food?" </p>
<p>Bender gave her an incredulous look. "We already saw you do that." </p>
<p>"But she's so creative with what she does when she eats," Claire leaned forward over the table, smiling at the other girl across from her. "Show us!" </p>
<p>Allison grinned, already pulling out her bag that was an endless bottomless pit filled with god knows what. Bender sighed, turning away so that his legs were hanging off the end of the seat he and Claire were on. He glanced to the doorway of the place, before doing a double-take at who entered as soon as he looked. It was a bunch of his own old friends, Jack, Mickey, Rick, and David. The toughest bunch of kids he had ever been with and bullied other kids alongside with. </p>
<p>They spotted him instantly and Bender whirled around, facing the others with a terrified and fake smile on his face. "Heyyy, show me how you do it too, Alli! I'm suddenly really pumped to see!" </p>
<p>"Uh…" The quiet girl stared at him with confusion. "O..okay..?" </p>
<p>"John, are you ok?" Claire asked him timidly, putting her hand on his arm. "You look freaked out." </p>
<p>"Me? No," he scoffed. "Why would I be?" </p>
<p>"Are you sure? Because some boys are coming over here that seem to know you." Brian pointed behind the two with a slightly panicked expression. He knew those boys as well. They had given him too many wedgies to count. </p>
<p>"Well well well." Jack, one of the bullies sneered. "Hi there Johnny boy. What're you doing hanging around with kids like them?" </p>
<p>"Get lost, Beanstalk." Bender growled, not even looking at the four asswipes he had once called his friends. </p>
<p>"Oh, I'm so hurt. Alright, I'll cut it with the jokes. I heard you're living with this snob since your folks are going to court," He said, ignoring the furious glare that Claire sent him. "Is that right?" </p>
<p>"Why don't you mind your own business and buzz off? Or is your tiny brain too small to understand that?" Bender snapped, now turning around and glaring up at the other teen, his nostrils flaring with anger. </p>
<p>Brian tried to grab his attention by grabbing at his sleeve, but Bender shoved him off. Andy looked like he was ready to jump from the table as the four boys just stared at Bender in complete shock. Finally, Jack spoke again, sounding extremely aggravated and pissed off his rocker. </p>
<p>"Take that back." He shoved his finger hard into Bender's chest. "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY talks to me like that." </p>
<p>"Well I guess you are a peanut head after all if you've never heard what other people say about you then." Bender shrugged, getting up from the table. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Leave my friends alone by the time I get back or I'll fucking drop you to the ground." </p>
<p>Jack's eyes were large as saucers as his buddies giggled behind him. He could hardly believe his ears. "Are you..threatening me?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." He smirked. "You think about it. Bye." He made his way to the boys bathroom, disappearing from the other kid's sight.   </p>
<p>"Holy crap dude," Mickey's voice was squeaky in fear as he spoke. "He's not joking around." </p>
<p>"I'm not stupid. He's serious." Jack frowned, looking back at the other four. "Alright losers, we'll listen to your little friend. But listen carefully, he can be a bad friend when he decides to be." </p>
<p>"Who are you to say that?" Claire said, her anger still burning as she glared at the bully's stupid smug face. "You just like to mess around with him. I've seen you guys in the hallways at school, I'm not blind." </p>
<p>"What we do with your little boyfriend is none of your business, okay, sweetie? So just keep doing what you always do." Jack made mimic's with his hands as he spoke in a terribly high-pitched version of Claire's voice. ""Doing makeup and eating my frilly foo foo sushi! Oooooo!" </p>
<p>"Screw you!" She shouted, face scrunched up into a scowl at his teasing. "Just go away already!" </p>
<p>"Whatever." The bully laughed meanly, turning back to his snickering group of friends. "Bye bye, Breakfast LOSERS." </p>
<p>Claire, looking as though she was going to burst into flames, growled in anger as the boys left. Andy watched them go, looking rightfully angry as well. Brian and Allison looked a bit relieved as soon as they had vanished. </p>
<p>"Why would John ever hang out with them?!" The redhead buried her face into her hands. "They're such jerks." </p>
<p>"I'm not sure myself...but he's changed now for the better." Brian shook his head with a sigh. "They just act tough to hide their true feelings though." </p>
<p>"John hides stuff from us all the time. Even me." Claire looked down at the table, her half eaten pile of French fries looking unsatisfying suddenly. "He shouldn't have to..he should trust us." </p>
<p>"You know how he is. He loves you, Claire. He'll open up when he wants to, just give it some time." Brian explained to his friend gently. "Everyone has wounds and trouble in their lifetime, and time will heal them." </p>
<p>"Alright, Mr. Oh-Wise-One..you've given me your point." Claire gave him a feeble smile in gratitude. "I just want him to be ok..I can't stand to see him going through this stuff with his parents." </p>
<p>"We'll be there for him." Andy said, touching her shoulder with a smile of his own. "Just think about other stuff for now, ok? We're enjoying ourselves out here. Don't ruin your worries for yourself." </p>
<p>"You're right. I'm sorry." </p>
<p>"It's no problem." </p>
<p>As they continued to talk and eat some of their food, Bender slowly came back out of the washroom, having checked his bandages for any bleeding and infections. He wandered back over to the table and scooted next to Claire, putting his arm around her waist. </p>
<p>"That punk didn't hurt you or anything, did he?" He asked protectively. </p>
<p>"No. Just teased us." Claire snuggled against him and sighed again, still sounding tense and worried. "They left, so it's alright now. What took you so long?" </p>
<p>"Had to check myself out. Gotta know if I'm looking presentable by your side." Bender flashed her a grin. She snorted lightly and crossed her arms. </p>
<p>"What you said to Jack was pretty damn funny, honestly." Andy said with a small chuckle. "Did you see the looks on their faces? They looked like they literally pooped bricks outta their asses!" </p>
<p>Bender laughed out loud, making the other three start to laugh too. "Ohh yeah. I told it to him and his little goons good." </p>
<p>"So," Allison giggled a few more times before clearing her throat, holding her overstuffed bag up to the others. "Ready to see?" </p>
<p>The others all nodded and began to watch the strange girl begin her little demonstration on how she makes her sandwiches. The sun began to low into the ground outside, casting a dim glow to the building as a few people started to leave for the night. The five kids were still huddled in their booth near the back, having a better time than they ever could've had in their lives.</p>
<p>//////SCHOOL AND SPRAYPAINT///////</p>
<p>The hallways were full of kids as they all went about their business. Going to their own classes, skipping, whichever. The five teens casually walked down the hallway and parted ways, each going to their own classroom. </p>
<p>Bender waved bye to Claire as he started to head for his Science class, but stopped outside, watching the other kids file in as the bell rang. He looked around, and, smirking rebelliously, pulled out a spray bottle from his jeans pocket. He went to a random wall besides his class and began to spray some vulgar words upon it. He had to get the court day off his mind somehow. </p>
<p>"I expected you to be doing something like this." Mr. Vernon, or Dick, suddenly spoke from behind him. Bender jumped and whirled around, his face morphing into a look of shock. </p>
<p>"Oh you know, just decorating this place. It's really boring, you know?" Bender grinned, shrugging with the spray can in his hand. </p>
<p>Dick gave the young man a stern, angry glare. Bender's smile faded at his disapproving look as he slowly placed his can down. Dick always reminded him of his father, and that only served to make him despise him so much more than he already did. </p>
<p>The principal pointed at the wall behind him. "I want you to clean this up right now, or you'll be with me until you get sent off to PRISON." </p>
<p>"Yeah yeah," Bender waved his hand and turned around. "With what equipment?"</p>
<p>"Come with me to get some cleaning supplies. I don't trust you to stay here by yourself." Mr. Vernon started to lead the teen down the opposite hallway. </p>
<p>"Oh, you hurt me, Dick. I'm not some little kid." Bender said as he followed along. </p>
<p>"By the way you act you sure are. Now shut the hell up and just keep walking." Mr. Vernon growled, his irritation only rising at the heavy sigh he received from the boy. </p>
<p>They arrived at one of the closets and Mr. Vernon made Bender go inside to get the cleaning stuff. A simple bucket and a sponge, sticky and still wet from a janitor's use. Then they went back to where Bender had graffitied the wall. Bender reluctantly began to clean his little masterpiece, being deliberately slow to make Dick even more mad. </p>
<p>"Can you hurry up? I have a meeting I need to get to." The man said impatiently, checking his watch. </p>
<p>"Sure." </p>
<p>He glanced up from his watch, his eyebrows furrowing. "Are you even listening to me?" </p>
<p>"Yup." Was all Bender's reply, having been thinking of other things. Vernon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked around the deserted halls. His annoyed expression began to falter a little as he mused silently. </p>
<p>"I heard about your situation," He stated in a quiet tone. "About your parents." </p>
<p>"Yeah? What of it?" Bender tried not to sound bratty, but his voice held a note of uncertainty to it. He really didn't want to talk about his 'situation'.</p>
<p>"I just hope everything goes well." Vernon said simply. "That's all." </p>
<p>"Since when did you give a shit about my problems?" Bender gave him an icy glare, mouth in a tight sneer as he threw the sponge down, having finally finished. </p>
<p>Vernon stepped back from him, unfazed. "Well, did I say I was? I'm just wishing you some luck." </p>
<p>"Well don't. I don't like you, and you hate my guts. And my situation is none of your damn concern. How's that?" Bender continued to stare harshly at him. </p>
<p>Vernon frowned, walking slowly towards him in a menacing teacher advancing way. Bender stepped back visibly, fists unconsciously curling as if he was ready to defend himself if the guy was going to hit him. But he didn't. Vernon just patted him on the shoulder and nodded, before bending down to pick up the discarded sponge and bucket. </p>
<p>"Don't stay out here too long," He said. "And for chrissakes, go to one of your classes for once. It'll keep your mind busy." </p>
<p>Bender was confused by his sudden change of attitude, but nodded, stepping to the side as he watched the man walk down the hall. He saw him disappear around the corner and suddenly felt a bit of weight lift from his heart. He could tell that Vernon cared, if not knew how much this court thing was pressuring him. He still hated him, of course, but his words were somehow uplifting to him. </p>
<p>It was decided. He was going to go to his last two classes, and then go see his friends. Yeah. That'll help with his worries.</p>
<p>And maybe Vernon wasn't such a bad guy after all.</p>
<p>//////COURT DAY////// <br/>(Play the Law and Order theme if you want while reading this part hahaha<br/>Also I don't know how to write court scenes and I tried looking it up but I got confused, so just try and bear with me with this weird excuse of my writing with this chapter…)</p>
<p>Outside the courtroom, the five teens stood, along with Claire's parents. They were dressed regularly save for the two adults that were wearing a suit and a blouse. Andy, Allison and Brian were standing off to the side to let Bender and Claire some time alone. </p>
<p>"We're gonna be here for you." The redhead softly spoke. "Just try and relax, ok?" </p>
<p>"Trying my best here, Cherry." Bender anxiously ran his hands through his messy hair, his eyes locked onto the floor as he paced in front of her. His stomach was in knots, his head felt dizzy, and he was sweating like mad. He hated that the week had gone by so fast. He dreaded this day; having to see his parents' awful faces again, and his father's disappointed and permanent angry face he always wore. </p>
<p>"Look at me, please." Claire grabbed his hand to stop him from his constant pacing, making him look up at her with wide, scared eyes. "Breathe." </p>
<p>Inhaling, although it was difficult, Bender did as she told him. He moved closer and leaned his head against her neck, breathing in her perfume as it always managed to calm him down. Claire smiled at his, bringing one of her hands up to brush his hair from his face. He turned so that his face was to hers and kissed her cheek in appreciation. </p>
<p>"Thanks." He whispered, not sounding so tense as before.</p>
<p>"You're welcome. Once we go in just...look at me when you feel scared, alright? Maybe I'll make a funny face." She gave him a smile. </p>
<p>Bender chuckled softly. "You'll be doing it a lot." He sounded a bit embarrassed. </p>
<p>"Try and be brave. You can do it." She gave him a kiss on the mouth for good luck. Bender returned it, only breaking away as they both heard Mr. Standish says that it was time to go in. </p>
<p>They all entered the courtroom quietly. There were many people in the seats around them as they made their way to the table and chair where the lawyer sat. He was a fairly skinny middle aged man with graying hair and a kind face. Bender, giving Claire one last fearful look, made his way to sit down. Once seated, the judge came in, along with some police officers that were guiding his parents in. </p>
<p>Almost as if on instinct, Bender could feel his father's eyes on him, making him glue his own onto his lap. His palms were sweating under his gloves as he rubbed them on his jeans. He didn't dare meet his dad's gaze, he only lifted his head so that he could steal a quick glance to his mom that was beside him, now sitting at one of the tables in front of the court. She looked like she had aged heavily the last time he had seen her, which had been two weeks ago. Her skin was pale and scarred, her dirty blonde hair unkempt and full of dandruff. </p>
<p>"Hank Bender," The judge's voice suddenly spoke, his calm voice lulling John's mind to relax. "You have been brought here, along with your wife, Janet, for an account of child abuse and alcohol abuse. Your son is here today as he is a suspect of this. Anything you say will be held against you. Can I have John come to the stand?"</p>
<p>John stood, his hands gripping the sides of his pants as he walked to the chair that was beside the judge. He managed to look up and catch sight of his friends that were in a crowd of people. Usually he was such an attention loving person, but seeing all those people staring at him made him think otherwise. </p>
<p>"John, I have been told that you have the scars that you have received from your father. You do not have to show me, but is this true?" The judge asked him. </p>
<p>"Y-yeah. He burned my arm with his cigarette too." John answered, his hand moving to hold his burnt arm. </p>
<p>"Hm. May I see?" </p>
<p>John nodded, rolling his one of his sleeves up, revealing the old scarred burn, plus the one above it, that was healing nicely but still looked very grotesque. Some of the jury were astonished and shocked by this. Even the judge looked surprised. </p>
<p>"So he had done it before as well," The judge frowned at seeing the two marks on his arm.</p>
<p>"Yes your honor." John moved his sleeve down quickly, not liking the attention it was getting. </p>
<p>"How long has this abuse been going on?" </p>
<p>"Seventeen years." </p>
<p>His frown deepened. "Have you ever gone to the police or contacted anyone to help you?" </p>
<p>"I've...always been too scared to." John said truthfully, sounding ashamed. "I thought that if I went to someone my dad would find out and..k-kill me." His voice cracked on the end and he gripped his hurt arm a little tighter. </p>
<p>"You don't have to go on, son. Now Hank," The judge turned to the man in green prison clothes to his left. "You have been abusing this young man all his life, and have burnt him, whipped him, shouting horrible things to him in such a violent way that I do not like to imagine. And you also abuse your wife, am I correct?" </p>
<p>"It's because she's a whore who asks for it! And my piece of shit excuse of a son just sits on his fuckin' ass all day and smokes pot!" Hank pointed at John angrily as he spoke. "Why, I should of kicked him out of the house sooner. With him gone atleast I don't have to see his stupid mug anymore!" </p>
<p>"Fuck you!" John screamed, jumping from his seat. His lawyer started to get up but the judge stopped him with his hand in the air, lifting his hammer with his other to slam it down onto the table. </p>
<p>"Order! That's enough!" </p>
<p>"No, your honor, you're seeing this bastard for who he really is! He's a scumbag who just used me for money and for his own doing!" </p>
<p>"These were the only things you were useful for you free-loading son of a-!"</p>
<p>"I said ORDER!" The judge slammed his hammer again, silencing the two bickering men. "By seeing how you have acted, Mr. Bender, I am sentencing you to life in prison for your act of abuse. The court is adjourned."</p>
<p>"What? You gotta be kidding me!" Hank yelled furiously. </p>
<p>"No, I'm not. You have committed almost murderous acts that it cannot go unpunished. As for your wife, not only as she has slept with other men, but by what I've seen by her files is that she tried calling the cops on you as you had threatened her with a knife." </p>
<p>"He did." Janet's voice was so quiet and beaten up that it didn't sound like how she looked. Bender's chest ached at the memory of her desperately trying to get help for the both of them. She had tried once, and had given up, going so far as to only get away from her husband and the pain he caused her. "He..tried to kill me and John. Two years ago." </p>
<p>"You ungrateful whore!" Hank tried to grab her, but the prison guards restrained him and started heading for the exit. "When I'm in jail you better be fucking thinking of me the entire time! 'Cause I won't ever forget you!" </p>
<p>Janet broke down sobbing, and Bender could feel his own tears build in his eyes as he saw her. The judge was saying stuff he couldn't hear from the amount of commotion that was going on with the guards, his father and the jury, but he remembered what Claire had told him. He quickly scanned the crowd and met her glance. She had a worried look on her face but she managed a smile at seeing him. </p>
<p>As the ruckus ended, and his father's angry screaming faded as he was led away, Janet was quietly escorted out of the courtroom with a prison guard. She hadn't hurt John in the past so she wasn't being put in jail. She was going to go to a therapy group and to a special home. (I guess???) And Bender would be able to visit her whenever and hopefully try and make her stable again.</p>
<p>Bender quickly walked out of the courtroom, scrubbing furiously at his eyes. Claire came hurrying beside him, wrapping him into a comforting hug as he buried his face into her neck, crying in relief and exhaustion. Andy and Allison, along with Brian surrounded the two with their own comforting words and some hugs. Mr. And Mrs. Standish were talking about something with the Judge before they came over to them.</p>
<p>Bender leaned away from Claire, his eyes red and puffy as he looked at the two. "What's going to happen now?" He asked. </p>
<p>"Well, we just spoke to the Judge. We are going to be your current guardians from now on, or if you want you can go into Foster care." Mr. Standish explained. "But I don't think you'd like it very much." </p>
<p>"I'll stay with you guys." Bender looked to Claire with a little grin. "If I get to be with her." </p>
<p>Claire smiled back, hugging her boyfriend tightly once again and giving his cheek a kiss. Mr. and Mrs. Standish just smiled at this. </p>
<p>"Alright, it's decided. But there will be some ground rules if you're going to be staying with us until we sign the forms." He held up one finger. "One: No late night sex." </p>
<p>Claire stifled a laugh as Bender just stared at him in horror. "Why would we even-" He began, but Mr. Standish continued. </p>
<p>"Two. I don't want you getting my little girl into any of your drug business." </p>
<p>Bender scoffed. "It'd wreck her pretty little brain, I wouldn't even try." </p>
<p>Mr. Standish gave him a look. "And third, just try and focus on your studies." </p>
<p>"What are you, my father?" </p>
<p>"Well, according to the Judge I am now." </p>
<p>"I-" Bender started to say, but nodded slowly, closing his slightly agape mouth. "Fair enough." </p>
<p>"Not really, I'm more like your guardian, half father, but you can call me anything. We'll treat you like family though." He said with a smile.</p>
<p>Bender returned it gratefully. "Thanks." </p>
<p>"Right. Now, who's up for some victory ice cream?" Mr. Standish announced. The five teens cheered with joy. </p>
<p>/////CHILLING WITH THE ATHLETE//////</p>
<p>After the court had ended, the five friends decided to hang out at Andy's house. The air was still as blistering cold as ever, so they were all glad to be going somewhere warm and comfortable. </p>
<p>"Well, make yourselves at home." Andy said politely, taking off his jacket and shoes. </p>
<p>"I always do when I come over." Allison quietly said to herself with a sly smile. Andy looked at her with a start, before smirking and rolling his eyes. (😏) </p>
<p>"Is your dad around?" Claire asked as she hung her coat up on one of the hooks on the front door. </p>
<p>Andy shook his head. "No. Thank god." He scoffed bitterly. "Want some drinks? I got orange juice, fanta, milk...whatever." He strolled into the kitchen as the others followed behind him. </p>
<p>"Coke?" Bender asked, eyes shining with the delicacy of having something sugary. He never got to have a lot of sugar in his own house, and Claire's parents didn't keep coke in their fridge. </p>
<p>"I know you like your drugs Bender, but no, I don't." Andy replied. </p>
<p>Bender glared at him. "I don't mean that kind of coke, idiot. I mean the DRINK." </p>
<p>Claire quickly nudged him in the ribs, eliciting a painful "ouch" from him. Andy's eyebrows shot up at this realization as Brian and Allison silently giggled to themselves. </p>
<p>"Well you uh, should of worded it differently." He said, hurrying to his fridge and getting the last can. He tossed it to the criminal, who caught it expertly, much to Allison's teachings. "There you go. Anyone want something too?" </p>
<p>"Fanta for me please." Claire said. </p>
<p>"Coke too." Allison said, taking a seat at one of the dining room chairs. </p>
<p>Brian sat down beside her, putting his clasped hands together in front of him. "Same goes for me, please." </p>
<p>"Coming right up." Andy quickly got their drinks together and gave it to them, before getting a glass of milk for himself and sitting down next to Allison. Bender sipped his coke while looking at the athlete's plain looking choice.</p>
<p>"So...everything got sorted out ok with you guys?" Brian spoke up, noticing the weird stares the two were having with each other.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Um, John is gonna be living with me and my parents from now on." Claire said, fiddling with the bottle cap of her drink. "I guess until we graduate, then maybe he'll want to find his own place or...we can live together."</p>
<p>"I'd love to live with you." Bender placed his hand atop hers lightly, a soft smile on his face. </p>
<p>"Oh, well.." She looked a bit taken aback by his statement, but grinned and beared it. "Let's just wait until the time comes. But I'd love to live with you too." </p>
<p>They both kissed, making the other three smile at the show of affection. Brian decided to move to a different chair from the way he saw Allison oggiling Andy. He knew was going to forever be the single one in the bunch. (Same here buddy) </p>
<p>"You can live with me too to get away from your dumb dad." The brunette whispered into his ear. </p>
<p>Andy chuckled and kissed her neck. "Sure."</p>
<p>"Alright guys...don't have to go into a full blown sex scene on me." Brian joked in his head, not actually saying it out loud but he sure did feel like it. Instead he just leaned back in his chair, watching the four chat and kiss occasionally. Yup. This was just an everyday thing for him. </p>
<p>/////SLEEPYTIME AND ENDING/////<br/>_______<br/>11 PM <br/>________</p>
<p>Allison laid against Andy's chest as they were both huddled close in his bed. The dim glow of his lamp on his desk illuminating the room a delicate and calming state. Andy was reading one of his 'jock' magazines as he had one arm around Allison's neck, his head resting against hers as they were in a comfortable silence. </p>
<p>"Hey.." Allison's soft voice spoke suddenly, stirring him from his half-awake stupor. "When do you want to go to bed?" </p>
<p>"What, are you tired?" Andy asked, smiling as he watched her yawn like a little kitten. He had to admit, she looked so cute when she was sleepy. </p>
<p>She nodded, her head snuggling into his chest as he wrapped her arm around it. "Mmmmm...Andyyyy, go to sleep already." </p>
<p>"Okay, okay." He turned his light off, putting his magazine down and rolling onto his side. He pulled his blanket over to cover the both of them as Allison's eyelids began to droop. Andy kissed her on her forehead and closed his own eyes, inhaling her sweet scent before starting to drift off.</p>
<p>"Love you Peanut." He whispered into the darkness, his arm squeezing her waist in security. </p>
<p>"Love you too." She whispered back, a contented smile upon her lips. </p>
<p>_____<br/>12 PM<br/>_____</p>
<p>"I swear, I'm gonna let your dad have it in the morning." </p>
<p>"Go to sleep, John."</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this fic!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this a LONG time ago when I watched the movie. I loved it so much I wanted to try continuing off and make up my own little story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>